Silent Secrets of Inaba
by KennyQ
Summary: A year after the events of Kisaragi City and Inaba, Atsuki Saijo, member of FORT goes on an investigation of the weird things that are about to happen in Inaba. COMING SOON: CHAPTER 24!
1. To Inaba

The Silent Secrets of Inaba

**A Persona 4/ Lux Pain crossover**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Lux-Pain, Persona 3 or 4, Harry Potter**

**(Reference), nor any of the series related to it.**

**Chapter 1**

**To Inaba**

After the events on Kisaragi City, Atsuki Saijo and the rest of the people on FORT continued helping the world from the threat known as Silent. Their next mission is on Inaba, in northern Japan. As reaching their destination Atsuki and Liu Yee, a fellow worker at Fort, heard two women talking.

Women 1: "Did you hear about the Midnight Channel?"

Women 2: "The one that was out a year ago?"

Women 1: "Yeah that one. It appeared last week."

Women 2: "Really? I hope I can check who my soul mate is…"

After the two women departed, Atsuki thinks that may be related to the mission. When he reaches his new home for the mission, Nola calls in for the briefing.

Nola: "Hello, Atsuki."

Atsuki: "Hi Nola."

Nola: "Reached over there quite well, I suppose?"

Atsuki: "Yes, and I've already got some info."

Nola: (surprised) "Oh you do? What is it about then?"

Atsuki: "Something about some Midnight Channel."

Nola: "Let me look it up for you."

After some minutes, Nola returns with some info.

Nola: "Ah yes, there it is: Last year was reported some mysterious murders in the area. It is supposed to be chained with the mysterious Midnight Channel. It is said that is available at midnight on rainy nights with a turned off TV set. It shows you your soul mate."

Atsuki: "Yes, I overheard these ladies talking about the latter"

Nola: "But it continues. The Midnight Channel did not show the soul mate, it was the person who was next to die. The police started the investigation on March of last year but the case was solved around December by some teenagers, around 16-17 years old. Their names are here too."

Atsuki: "Can you tell me their names?"

Nola: "Okay. First, Seta Souji: he moved here for that year because their parents were working overseas. He was left with his mother's side uncle, Ryotaro Dojima, a known officer here in Inaba. He has a daughter named Nanako, around 11 years old."

Then, in the background is heard some quick footsteps.

Natsuki: "Oh great! I want to meet her! Can I, can I, please Nola? I can get a field job!

Nola: "Can you shut up your mouth for a second? I'm trying to give a briefing here!"

She scowls at Natsuki. Natsuki starts to run away.

Natsuki: "Okay you old hag!"

Nola: Oh god, she's getting annoying. Okay. Next is Yosuke Hanamura. His father was from Tokyo. He moved here because he got a job for Junes, the mall at the North Shopping District. Then there's Chie Satonaka, a girl who has a great friendship with Yukiko Amagi, daughter of the owners of Amagi Inn. She was targeted last year. Also there is Kanji Tatsumi; his mother is the owner of Tatsumi Textiles at Center Shopping District. He supposedly defeated a whole biker gang in the middle school. He was also targeted."

Nola breathed and continued.

Nola: "Here's some Rise Kujikawa, who was an artist 6 months before the incidents at Inaba. Rise retired from being an artist and started to work at her family's restaurant. She was also targeted. Then there's Naoto Shirogane, a girl disguised as a boy to be a detective, because as a girl they didn't believe in her potential. Somehow she was targeted too. And here's some Teddie guy. Not so much information on him. Only that he is the mascot and an employee of the Junes branch here at Inaba."

Atsuki: "Okay, this is great. I'll start preparing for the next day."

Nola: "One moment Atsuki. Tomorrow you'll be going to Yagosami High school. You'll be starting senior year now. You can get info like last time."

Atsuki: "Okay Nola. Then after school what I can do?"

Nola: "Then you can explore town and hear around for info."

Atsuki: "OK see you tomorrow."


	2. Into the School

Chapter 2

Into the school

The next day Atsuki wakes up and goes outside. He hears his neighbor saying "Good morning!" It was Ryotaro Dojima, the detective from the police station.

Ryotaro: "Hello there. My name is Ryotaro Dojima, nice to meet you."

Atsuki: "The same to you. The name's Atsuki Saijo."

Ryotaro: "Great! I see that you are going early to school."(Thinks) "You look a lot like my nephew Seta. He went a year ago to the school you're going today. I am going to pick him up again. My sister and his husband are abroad again, so I'm going to take care of him."

Atsuki: "Oh good!" (Smiles) "I want to meet him soon."

Ryotaro: "Of course you will! We're neighbors!"

From inside the house a girl shouts.

Nanako: "Coffee's ready Daddy!"

Ryotaro: "Okay Nanako, I'm going!" (Smiles) "That's my daughter Nanako. She's 11 but works like a full grown woman now. My wife died a couple of years ago." (Thinks) "Seta has livened up our lives."

Atsuki: "I have to go to school. Nice meeting you."

Ryotaro: "Yes, nice meeting you too."

He goes back into the house. He goes walking around town until he feels a crash behind him. Atsuki looks where it was. It looks like a boy crashed into some garbage cans with his bicycle.

Atsuki: "You're alright?"

Yosuke: "Yeah, I think so. Who are you?"

Atsuki: "The name's Atsuki Saijo. What's yours?"

Yosuke: "My name is Yosuke Hanamura. Are you going to school?

Atsuki: "Yeah, want to go with me?"

Yosuke: "I'll think so."

A little later Yosuke spots three girls. The black haired one spots him.

Yukiko: "Hey is that Yosuke-kun?"

Chie: "Yep, it is."

Rise: "And who's that guy?"

Chie: "It isn't Seta-kun alright. Hey Yosuke! Come 'ere you little brainy git**!"**

At this event, Yosuke hides from them behind the trash cans.

Yosuke: "Please don't spot me!"

The girls come running to where Atsuki and Yosuke was a few seconds ago. Chie was short and had medium brown hair. She had a green and yellow shirt and a short green skirt. Yukiko is tall and had long black hair. She was dressed with a red blouse and black skirt. Rise was skinnier and had big red pig tails. She wore a black blouse and a purple skirt. On the other hand, Yosuke was tall but skinny and by the looks of it, he's scared of Chie.

Rise: "Hello there, my name is Rise. They are my friends Yukiko and Chie."

They said hello in unison.

Chie: "Wasn't a boy with you a minute ago?"

Atsuki: "Err… No!"

At that moment Chie catches a glimpse of Yosuke behind the trash cans hiding from her.

Chie: "Oh, so you were hiding from me, eh?"

Yosuke: "No Chie, I wasn't! I was…uh…changing my clothes!"

Chie: "Can't you be a lousier liar?"

After the last sentence, Chie crashes Yosuke's head with a trash can lid.

Yosuke: "What didja did that for?"

Chie: "To remind you never lie to me!"

The other three were giggling in the back.

Atsuki: "Shall we go to school now?"

Rise: "In a bit!" (Pulls Chie away from Yosuke) "Now we can!"

Yukiko: "Ah yes, let's go, but first what is your name?"

Atsuki: "My name is Atsuki Saijo."

The five of them walked to school. Over there they saw Naoto, Kanji, and …

Yosuke: "Seta Souji, you're back!"

Seta: "Yes, I'm back here!"

Yukiko: "Hello Seta-kun, Naoto-chan, Kanji-kun."

Kanji: "Hello to you, Yuki-senpai."

Chie: "Hey we're late, so let's move!"

They ran into school. Kanji stops and says:

Kanji: "Hello, who are you?"

Seta and Naoto made the same question to themselves.

Atsuki: "I'm Atsuki Saijo, nice to meet you all"

Rise: "Let me introduce you to them. This is Kanji Tatsumi. He's a sophomore. This is Naoto Shirogane and he is Seta Souji.

Atsuki: "Hi, neighbor!"

Seta: "Oh, so you're the one that uncle was talking about."

Atsuki: "Yes, I met him this morning."

Kanji: "The bell's about to ring. I've got to go. See you in lunch!"

They all say bye to Kanji.

Chie: "He's right! Only 3 minutes to ring the bell!"

Yosuke: "In which homeroom you are Atsuki?"

Atsuki: "I heard I'm in 3-1."

Yosuke: "Cool, all of us are too! Rise and Naoto got some exams and skipped 2nd year! Kanji's waiting for the results! Let's go!"

They ran to the third floor and they didn't enter the classroom. Atsuki feels that someone's calling. He looks inside the classroom and sees his friends from Kisaragi.


	3. Classroom Chaos

Chapter 3

Classroom Chaos

Rui was calling him from the classroom.

Rui: "Hey Atsuki, are you deaf? I'm callin' you!"

Atsuki: "I heard you…"

Chie: "Who are they? Do you know them?"

Atsuki: "Yes, they're my last year classmates from Kisaragi city."

Yosuke: "Oh, so you're from there?"

Atsuki: "Actually, no. I only stayed for a month."

Yukiko: "At least present them to us."

Atsuki: "The blonde one is Rui Yamase, and Rui: Why you are here?

Rui: "Ah yes, nice to meetcha. My sister got transferred from the Kisaragi Police to here."

Atsuki: "Wow, I didn't know that. The one with the glasses is Ryo Unami. The same question for you, Ryo."

Ryo: "I thought that would be good expanding Tohodo a bit, so I left Ai with the one in Kisaragi and I'm looking for a place here in Inaba. It's a good town."

Yosuke: "Oh you're looking for a place, huh? I'm Yosuke Hanamura, son of the owner of Junes.

Ryo: "Oh good!"

Yosuke and Ryo start talking about looking for a place in Inaba.

Atsuki: "Over there is Mika Nozaki. She was a reporter on Seagull, local news on Kisaragi."

Mika: "Hi there! Atsuki, I got promoted for a job here in Inaba news! Razzly recommended me very well!"

Chie: "Oh hello Mika! Do you like movies?"

Mika: "I love them, mostly kung fu ones! No one knows that!"

Chie: "You do? Me too! I love them!"

Mika and Chie start discussing about their favorite movie.

Atsuki: "You people make friends very fast!"

Seta: "I know. They're the best, like yours!"

Atsuki: "Yeah, they are. Over there in the back is Shinji Naruse. He's good with computers."

Naoto: "Oh, I'll talk to him. After all, I am an expert on that area."

Naoto walks to Shinji.

Naoto: "Hi there. You must be Shinji Naruse."

Shinji glances up to her and starts stuttering.

Shinji: "Uh…erm…yep. W-who are you, young lady?"

Naoto: "I'm Naoto Shirogane, undercover detective."

Shinji: "So you're the famous Naoto Shirogane, eh?"

Naoto and Shinji made eye contact. Shinji felt a tingly sensation in his stomach. Maybe it's love?

Seta: "Weird! Naoto's never that friendly with the boys, maybe except Kanji."

Atsuki: "Neither Shinji. He always talks calmly and he's stuttering. Ok, the one in the second row is Yayoi Kamishiro. She's a great girl, but she's too shy at first."

Yukiko: "She's like me. I'll go chat with her."

Yukiko walks to Yayoi.

Yukiko: "Hello, my name is Yukiko Amagi."

Yayoi: "Nice to meet you, Yukiko-san. My name is Yayoi Kamishiro."

Yukiko: "Do you like baking? I'm pretty decent on the oven."

Yayoi: "I like baking often, except Mika eats the whole lot nearly always."

Yukiko: "She's like Chie! Eats but never stops!"

Both girls start laughing.

Seta: "Oh god, one of Yukiko laughing fits…"

Atsuki: "Yikes… and the last one is Akira Mido."

Rise: "Isn't he a cutie pie?"

Akira glances over to Rise. Rise walks to him.

Akira: "Hello, precious."

Rise: "Hi, my name is Rise."

Akira: "Nice to meet you. My name is Akira Mido, owner of the new Sweet Ring here in Inaba."

Rise: "You are the owner of that place? How cool. I like how it looks. In fact, I love it!"

Akira: "Excellent! How about after school, we go there?"

Rise: "It's a great idea, hunky man."

Akira: "OK, I'll pick you up at 5:30 pm."

Rise: "Okay, I'll see you later."

Rise writes her direction in his notebook, kisses him and winks. She sits over with Rui as Akira blushes.

Atsuki: "Well that's it."

The 1st class bell rings. The teacher opens the door. Atsuki and the others from Kisaragi looked stunned at their homeroom teacher. It was Aoi Matsumura.

Aoi: "Hello cla…uh…Atsuki and Rui? Even Unami, Akira, Mika and Yayoi are here too? SHINJI'S HERE TOO?"

Aoi stands frozen surprised to see her last year class.

Seta: "Who is she?"

Atsuki: "Our last year language teacher."

Aoi breaks into a wide smile. She starts taking roll.

Aoi: "Amagi, Yukiko."

Yukiko: "Over here, miss."

Yukiko was in the 3rd row 2nd seat.

Aoi: "Dobereiner, Nola."

Atsuki flinches as he hears the name. Some rapid footsteps are heard outside in the hallway. Nola crashes into the room.

Nola: "Here miss! Sorry I'm late!"

Aoi: "Don't worry dear. It's our first day!

Nola sat on the 5th row, 3rd seat next to Saijo.

Atsuki: (Whispering) "What the hell you're doing here?"

Nola: "FORT sent me for this mission. Don't worry, even Natsuki is at school."

Aoi keeps taking roll call.

Aoi: "Hanamura, Yosuke."

Yosuke: "Here I am."

He was behind Atsuki on the 4th row.

Aoi: "Kamishiro, Yayoi."

Yayoi: "Here, Ms. Matsumura."

She was beside Yukiko on the 2nd row.

Aoi: "Kujikawa, Rise."

Rise: "Here!"

She was sitting on the 1st row, 1st seat.

Aoi: "Mido, Akira."

Akira: "Here, teacher."

He was sitting on the 1st row behind Rise.

Aoi: "Naruse, Shinji!"

He snaps out in a start.

Shinji: "I'm 'ere, Aoi."

He's sitting on the 5th row, 2nd seat.

Aoi: "Watch your mouth, Shinji! Nozaki, Mika."

Mika: "Here, miss."

She was on the 2nd row, 3rd seat.

Aoi: "Saijo, Atsuki."

Atsuki: "Here Ms. Matsumura."

Atsuki was on the 4th row, 3rd seat.

Aoi: "Satonaka, Chie"

Chie: "Here teacher."

She's sitting on the 2nd row, behind Mika.

Aoi: "Shirogane, Naoto."

Naoto: "Here, missus."

Naoto was sitting on the 1st seat of the 5th row, in front of Shinji.

Aoi: "Seta, Souji."

Seta: "Here, miss."

Seta was in the 3rd row in front of Yukiko.

Aoi: "Unami, Ryo."

Ryo: "Here, miss Matsumura."

He was sitting behind Akira.

Aoi: "And the last: Yamase, Rui."

Rui: "Present."

She was on the 4th row, 2nd seat.

Aoi: "Good, everyone's here!"

Aoi starts talking about the class and year goals.

Shinji: (Whispering to Naoto) "Want to go out?"

Naoto: "Pleasure."

Shinji: "See you at 5:30 pm at Sweet Ring."

Aoi notices Shinji and Naoto whispering.

Aoi: "Miss Shirogane and Mr. Naruse, can you please stop talking?

Chie: "They look like love birds."

Rise: "That isn't bad, Chie."

Naoto: "Why do you say that, Chie?

She starts to blush.

Chie: "Well, you two are too mysterious."

Mika: "Yeah, it's like Akira and Rise-chan, too much whispering.

At the end of this sentence, Rise blushes and Akira scowls at Mika. Aoi over heard the whole conversation.

Aoi: "Class, stop the nagging! We're on September! Wait until February for Valentine's Day!

Aoi keeps talking about classes and stuff.

Nola: "It's good we're all in this, right?"

Atsuki: "It's the best."


	4. The Story of the Midnight Channel

Chapter 4

The story of the Midnight Channel

After Ms. Matsumura's class, the guys went to English class. When they entered, the teacher wasn't there. After they settled down, the door opened. The teacher was tall and skinny. He had a light brown hair, his eyes were pale green and he wore a blue jacket, white shirt and some jeans. His name was Ken Sarumaki.

Ken: "Hello class!"

Class: "Hello Mr. Sarumaki."

Ken: "This year I'll be teaching you English. The topics we're going to cover are…"

The teacher talked about the topics given for the year. The bell rang. And they went to math. They met the math teacher, Mrs. Yuki Sajino. They had math for 2 hours. Afterwards they went to lunch. The 14 of them sat down together.

Seta: "Well, what a great morning it was!"

Atsuki: "Yes it was. Um, can I ask a question?"

Seta: "Sure, shoot away!"

Atsuki: "Do you know about something called the Midnight Channel?"

Seta, Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Rise and Naoto looked to themselves. In that same second Kanji appears.

Kanji: "Hello, guys. Um, who are they?"

Chie: "Oh yes, they're our new class mates and Atsuki's old fiends from Kisaragi city."

Kanji glanced at everyone but his eyes fell on Akira.

Akira: "Please sit down."

He points at the chair beside him and Yukiko.

Kanji: "What are you talking about?"

Ryo: "Something Atsuki asked about the Midnight Channel."

The people at the table were silent. Atsuki already knew about it but he had to get more info. Then, Seta started talking.

Seta: "The Midnight channel is something weird. It only can be viewed in a rainy night, on midnight as the name implies, on a switched-off TV set. First it was Yosuke, Chie and I who investigated about it. We discovered that the people who were supposedly were your soul mate it was the next to die."

Yukiko, Kanji, Rise and Naoto shuddered. Seta continued talking.

Seta: "The first one to die was a reporter called Mayumi Yamano, who maintained an affair with a very important man named Taro Namatame. She was found dead on a post. The next victim was a girl a year ahead of us named Saki Konishi. It seems that she found the body and the murderer killed her to silence her."

Yosuke: "One night, Chie, he and I checked the Midnight Channel. Seta saw a girl with a kimono but the face was blurry. After the transmission started, he tried to touch the TV screen and nearly got sucked in."

Ryo: "Wait a sec! That's impossible!"

Shinji: "That's completely wrong!"

Chie: "Yeah we started to think like that too, but one day we tried at Junes. We went to the electronic department and did it. Seta could go in the TV. Yosuke got spooked and pushed me, Seta and himself into the TV."

Rui, Yayoi and Mika gasped in suspense.

Seta: "We fell into a weird room. It looked like an old TV studio. In there we found a bear-like thing who called himself Teddie."

Chie: "He showed us a weird room with a lot of ripped posters. The posters were from Namatame's wife who is an enka singer."

Yosuke: "In that room we saw a chair and a piece of red cloth, and many other things. After that we went to a piece of the Central Shopping District. We found an open shop. It was the liquor store that Saki-senpai's family owned. I discovered there a doppelganger of myself. I said to him: 'You're not me!' then he transformed into a giant monster. I got unconscious and Seta told me he defeated it. Afterwards, I accepted it was me and it joined me. It became my Persona. Seta told me he had one."

Atsuki: "Exactly what is a Persona?"

Seta: "A Persona is a part of us that we hide from the rest. Yosuke's hidden personality was the sadness caused by the death of Saki-senpai and the hate of the people who owned shops in the shopping district."

Ryo: "It's like Edward Steiner told us at that reunion we had, remember Atsuki?"

Atsuki suddenly remembered about what Steiner said, but remained silent.

Seta: "After a few days we decided to check it again. Then we saw the same person again but much clearer. It was Yukiko. We went to the TV world and found a castle. In the 2nd floor we found a copy of Chie. She did like Yosuke's. It transformed into a monster. Yosuke and I beat it and Chie accepted her other half. Her secret feelings were that she was in the shadow of Yukiko."

Yosuke: "Later on, we found the real Yukiko and its copy. She told her shadow self that it wasn't her and again, it transformed. We destroyed it. Yukiko's feeling was the loneliness and the trouble she had of inheriting the Amagi inn."

Yukiko: "After they rescued me, the next target was Kanji-kun."

Chie: "We checked the Midnight Channel and confirmed it. We followed Kanji through the whole town to see if he was alright. One day we asked for him in his mother's shop. She said he went around town the day before and didn't come back. Yosuke noticed the piece of red cloth in the shop."

Yosuke: "So we made a trip back again to the TV world. Teddie made us some glasses for us because over there it was too foggy. We discovered that after 3 days of rain a thick fog covered the town. When the fog covered Inaba, in there the fog lifted. The shadows over there got dangerous and they killed the victim."

Seta: "We went into a sauna in that world and found Kanji in the 11th floor with his shadow. His big secret is…"

Kanji: "Watch out what you're saying senpai!"

Yukiko: "He was gay."

Everyone got shocked. Kanji looked at Akira and vice versa. They blushed and Kanji pulled his seat more to Yukiko.

Chie: "It was a hard fight, but we beat him."

Yosuke: "After a month we met Rise. Rise was next. She was taken to the TV world. We went and found her. Her secret was that she didn't want to become a sex icon. Her shadow was easy, but the real threat was Teddie's shadow."

Kanji: "We blasted 'im fast and escaped."

Seta: "Then we had to rescue a guy named Mitsuo. He was from another school, but he was in senior year. His persona was a real monster."

Rise: "After a harrowing fight, we beat it."

Naoto: "Then a month later they met me. I was targeted. The shadow was powerful. They beat it one-handed."

Seta: "The last one being targeted was my cousin Nanako. But she didn't have a shadow. She was so pure, that she didn't have one. But we found another person: Taro Namatame. We thought he was the murderer at first but it wasn't him."

Naoto: "After all that, the murderer was…

Atsuki: "Tehru Adachi."

Seta: "How did you know?"

All of them looked him. Nola nudged him on the ribs.

Atsuki: "Um…uh… I heard about the case…"

They looked him suspiciously.

Yayoi: "It's nearly 12:30. Let's go."

They went to history next with Mrs. Kushina Inafune. After the hour, they went to physical education with Mr. Minato Hashirama. After doing exercises they got science with…

Inaba Teens: "Ms. Kashiwagi?"

Kashiwagi: "Yes, I'm being your teacher again. This year you're having science with me and my partner…

The door opened. The teacher that came in was…

Kisaragi Teens: "Mr. Yamato?"

Yamato: "Yes, that's right! I got transferred here too, you slimy morons!"

The class was the nastiest one.

Yosuke: "A maniac and a weirdo in one classroom."

Akira: "They're a pain in the ass alright."


	5. Dates and Disasters

Chapter 5

Dates and Disasters

They got out of the classroom. Aoi stopped them.

Aoi: "My group, you will have to get extracurricular classes. The options are: Art with Mr. Arthur Mays, Computer with Professor Johnson and sports team with Mr. Minato Hashirama. These classes cover up from 3 to 4 pm. Band is obligatory for everyone. You will be at the moment with the transfer student, Kenneth Quiles from 12-01. The Band Director will come tomorrow. Art, Band, Computer are in the Practice Building and the Sports team is in the gym."

They signed up. Seta, Atsuki, Yosuke and Akira went for sports. Yayoi, Yukiko, Rui, Rise and Chie went for art. Meanwhile, Nola, Shinji, Mika, Naoto and Ryo went for computers. At 4:00 o'clock, they went for band.

Kenneth: "Hello there! My name's Kenneth Quiles. Sit down and when I call you I'll test you for an instrument."

Kenneth first tested Yukiko, Nola, Yosuke, Yayoi and Rise.

Kenneth: "Yuki-chan's playing flute along with Rise-chan. Nola-chan's playing clarinet like Yayoi-chan. Yosuke-kun is playing trombone."

Then he called Akira, Shinji, Mika, Atsuki and Chie.

Kenneth: "Good. Now we've got for Alto saxophone: Mika-chan and Shinji-kun. For Tenor Saxophone we have Akira-kun. Percussion will be filled by Atsuki-kun and Chie-chan."

He called the last 4 students.

Kenneth: "To finish, we have Naoto-chan for Alto Saxophone, Rui-chan for Tenor sax. Then Souji-kun will be playing trumpet and Ryo-kun trombone. Tomorrow we'll start officially. Have a nice day!"

They went around town. Rise and Akira slipped out of view like Shinji and Naoto did. Atsuki, Seta and the rest went to Junes, to the Samegawa Flood River and to the place Yosuke told Ryo about.

Ryo: "It's perfect! Just like the original Tohodo. What do you think Akira?"

Ryo looks around for Akira. The rest do the same. They noticed that Shinji, Naoto and Rise weren't there either.

Chie: "Ooh! Maybe they're double dating!"

Mika: "Interesting scoop! Let's go investigate Chie!"

Yukiko: "They can't be more thick-headed, can't they?"

Rui: "Looks like not!"

The rest follow Mika and Chie. They checked Junes' food court, Marukyu restaurant and the park. Mika had an idea.

Mika: "Maybe they're in Sweet Ring!"

Yayoi: "Slow down Mika!"

Rui: "Yeah, don't jump into weird conclusions, you two."

They went to Sweet Ring. When they entered they saw Akira kissing Rise on one end of the shop and Shinji with Naoto on the other.

Mika: "Akira Mido! What the hell's this exhibitionism?"

Akira: "Mika! What in Merlin's pants are you doing here?"

Chie: "Caught you in the act!"

Aoi was sitting nearby and heard the conversation. She stood up and walked to them.

Aoi: "What's going here?"

Mika: "Akira and Rise are doing naughty stuff in public!"

Chie: "And look over there! Shinji and Naoto are like that too!"

Shinji and Naoto stop kissing and look to the others. Shinji turns blue when he sees Aoi, who is furious.

Aoi: "Naruse, come here in this instant!"

Shinji walks to Aoi, his legs trembling, wishing the earth swallowed him. Aoi starts shouting to the four. After 20 minutes of shouting, Aoi leaves and the shop and the 4 come back.

Akira and Shinji: "What did you do that for?"

Mika: "Sorry!"

They walk outside. They went to the river. When they're there Yayoi, Atsuki, Nola and Seta hear some familiar voices.

Nanako: "My cousin returned here again! I'm so happy!"

Nami: "I think my sister is around here…don't you think Symphony?

Symphony: "Woof!"

Natsuki: "I feel it too! My dear Atsuki is near!"

Nanako and Nami: "How it can be 'Your dear Atsuki'?"

Nami: "Natsuki, Atsuki is 17, how the heck he's your boyfriend?"

Nanako sees them sitting near the river.

Nanako: "Hey Seta!"

Yayoi: "Here comes my sister."

Atsuki: "Awww, man!"

Ryo: "What happened, Saijo?"

Atsuki points at Natsuki who is running to his direction.

Ryo: "Isn't that your sister, Nola?"

Nola: "Erm… yep."

Ryo: "Wait a sec… we met last year! Didn't remember until now! How do you happen to be in senior year if you weren't in school last year?

Nola: "Um…I came from abroad. That time, I was on a vacation and my school was closed. I couldn't finish the 12th grade.

Ryo: "Oh. Ok, that's good."

After a good chat by the river, they went to their houses.

Nola: "Oh yeah, Atsuki! Chief Ray said that neither you nor Natsuki can use Sigma unless is important."

Atsuki: "At least we got loads of info!"

Nola: "I moved next door so I'll be waiting tomorrow with Natsuki outside."

Atsuki: "At least you don't have to report!"

* * *

**Sorry for not reporting before in the chapters! I will try to say something in every chapter every now and then. I posted 5 chapters because I think the first three are introductorial. From chapter 4 and ahead are mostly the real deal. Please review! **


	6. The Velvet Room

Chapter 6

The Velvet Room

The next week was crazed. They had tests from every teacher. Atsuki wakes up at Monday morning, takes a bath, eats breakfast, and at 7:15 am he's dressed. At 7:20 he walks outside the house and finds Nola and Natsuki. Natsuki jumps on Atsuki, and Atsuki crashes his head on the wall.

Atsuki: "Why did you do that for?"

Natsuki: "Because I love you, Atsuki!"

At the same instant, Seta and Nanako come out of their house.

Nanako: "Look at that, big bro!"

Seta: "Nola's sister's a bit loony!"

Nanako: "Don't say that! She's a good girl."

Nola: "Hello Seta-kun, Nanako-chan"

Nanako: "Good Morning Nola-chan! What happened to Atsuki-kun and Natsuki-chan?"

Nola: "Um…she got over-excited and jumped on top of Atsuki…"

Nola and Nanako pulls Natsuki off of Atsuki by the arms and Seta pulls Atsuki straight back to his legs.

Seta: "Ok you two, go to school now."

Nanako: "Yeah, let's see if we can find Nami-chan and Symphony!"

Atsuki: "Who's Symphony?"

Yayoi: "Nami's new dog."

Yayoi and Nami came walking from the street next to theirs.

Nami: "Hello Atsuki! He's Symphony. It was Melody's puppy. She gave birth to him after you left."

Nanako: "Hello Nami-chan and Yayoi-san!"

Yayoi: "So, shall we go to school?"

Nola: "Yes, it's 7:30."

They walked down their street, into the shopping district. Over there they found Rise, Naoto, Akira, Ryo, Shinji, Rui and Yukiko. They greeted them. Seta nudged Atsuki on the ribs.

Seta: (Whispering) "Can I talk to you in private?"

Atsuki: "Yeah, sure!"

They disappeared from the view of the rest. They went down an alleyway.

Seta: "I can show you only to you this."

Seta pulls a Velvet Key from his pocket. A door appears from thin air. They entered inside. When Atsuki sees clearly they're inside a train. It was all colored dark blue. There was a table and a person behind it.

Seta: "This is the Velvet Room. This appeared to me last year. That man over there is Igor, the owner of the Velvet Room."

Igor: "Thanks for the introduction, Mr. Souji. Yes, I am Igor, the owner of the Velvet Room."

Atsuki: "What is exactly the Velvet room?"

Another voice started talking.

Mysterious lady: "This is the room of destiny, also related to the Personas."

Igor: "Ah yes. This is my secretary, Lisa. She is the daughter of Margaret. Margaret is away helping her sister on her quest."

Seta: "This is where I started last time when the problems sprang out."

Igor: "Young man, want to get your cards read?"

Atsuki: "Yes."

Igor: "Let's start by your past."

Igor flipped a card.

Igor: "You have a terrible past: the death of your family, the hunt the killers did, and the attack at Kisaragi city. Young man this is not a happy card."

Igor flipped a second card.

Igor: "This means about the present. You were destined to come here to fulfill your encommended mission. You were sent by FORT to investigate what is to come."

Atsuki flinched as he got uncovered.

Seta: "Atsuki, what's FORT?"

Atsuki: "Oh man… FORT is a company to destroy Silent, which feeds on dark emotions. There are different types of Silent. The biggest threat is the Originals. These control the other silent."

Igor: "FORT? That is the company that Ray Platiere founded 10 years ago?"

Atsuki: "Do you know him?"

Igor: "Yes, we met 25 years ago. It was on a storm on September."

Igor flipped the third card.

Igor: "This one means of your near future. This one says that all of your friends are bounded to be together. The answer is in the TV world."

Igor flipped the 4th card.

Igor: "This shows me the future. This one reads that this is a plot made by one of each of your enemies."

Igor flipped the last card.

Igor: "This one reveals the secrets. You won't be told until you investigate the case thoroughly."

Seta: "We'll be going. Thanks Igor."

Igor: "Yes, see you in a brief time. Say hello to Platiere to me."

They exit the Velvet room.

Seta: "Now we both know our secrets."

Atsuki: "Yes. I hope we could finish this fast."

They get out from the alleyway. It was 7:31.

Atsuki: "What happened? Time froze?"

Seta: "Dunno!"

They joined the rest and went to school. Rise was with Akira, Shinji was with Naoto, Chie was fighting with Yosuke and Kanji, who suddenly appeared was with Mika. Rui, Yayoi, Ryo and Yukiko were talking about fortune. Nola, Atsuki and Seta were in the back.

Atsuki: "Nola, I've got something to tell you. He knows now about FORT now. He discovered about it."

Nola: "But how?"

Atsuki and Seta explained to Nola about the Velvet Room.

Nola: "So that's how… I'll inform Chief Ray and Liu Yee."

Seta: "Who's Liu Yee?"

Atsuki: "Another worker of FORT, a Sweeper. Nola's the computer leader, Natsuki performs the Psycho Viewing, and I can read minds and Shinen."

Seta: "Shinen?"

Atsuki: "These are feelings. There are residual Shinen too. They stay on a place for a while."

Seta: "Pretty interesting. After school we'll show you the TV world to all of you, but first we have to look for Teddie at Junes."

Atsuki: "Why is he at Junes?"

Seta: "He's the mascot and an employee of Junes. At first it was only the empty bear costume in that world, but after he got out he had a body inside. Pretty weird isn't it?"

* * *

**Yeah this episode is confession time. I'll try to keep posting 5 chaps. every week of week and a half due to situations at home.**


	7. The TV World

Chapter 7

The TV World

The friends went to school. The new kid, Kenneth, joined the class today. Aoi gave them a lot of homework. Also, she gave more homework as punishment to Akira, Rise, Shinji, Naoto, Mika and Chie.

Mika and Chie: "Why more to us too miss?"

Aoi: "Because you are so thick-headed and you invaded "Privacy". I know their actions were PG-13, but you Mika, never fail to be nosy!"

They all laughed at Mika, especially Akira. Later, they went to English, and they started to read a story. On math, Ms. Sajino gave them particularly hard exercises. Only Shinji, Atsuki, Ryo, Yukiko, Yayoi, Seta and Nola solved them.

Akira: "My brain's melting!"

Ryo: "They weren't so hard!"

Mysterious man: "Because you're a know-it-all!"

Hibiki Kiryu appears from another classroom.

Hibiki: "What? Surprised seeing me again?"

Ryo: "Kiryu? What the heck?"

Hibiki: "I transferred here this morning. I was seeing Aoi. She was giving me my schedule."

Atsuki: "Hey, Kiryu!"

Hibiki: "Oh man, Saijo, boy I'm glad to see you!"

Ryo: "These are our new friends and classmates: Seta, Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Naoto, Rise and Kenneth."

Hibiki: "Hello, my name's Hibiki Kiryu."

They went to the lunch room. The 16 people sat together. Later, Kanji appeared and sat with them.

Seta: "Guys, we're going to show you about our secret: The TV World."

Hibiki: "The TV World?"

Seta and Atsuki explained Hibiki and Kenneth about the TV World.

Hibiki: "That's the TV World?"

Ryo: "That's what he says. At least we are going to see it later!"

Seta: "Oh yeah! Yosuke, look for Teddie later after school. We will wait at my house. Yayoi and Nola, please bring your sisters too. We'll leave them with Nanako."

The bell for the afternoon classes rang. They went to history. Ms. Inafune gave them a long lecture on the Presidents of the Nations. On physical education they started playing volleyball. Yosuke fumbled too much with the ball. Mika had hit twice Akira in the head. Ryo, Hibiki, Kenneth and Nola were outside the area collecting the loose volleyballs. Naoto crashed onto Shinji trying to save the ball from Yayoi's great hit. She fell on top of him. They both blushed. Yukiko and Rui were beating Seta and Atsuki when they were not seeing. Rise was always crashing with Chie trying to hit it. Afterwards, they went to science. When they sat down they started laughing at the view.

Kashiwagi: "We'll start the new topic today. Souji, tell me what's funny?"

Seta: "Um… nothing, miss."

Kashiwagi: "Okay. So I'll start writing the definitions on the blackboard."

When Kashiwagi sees the blackboard he screams in anger. It was a badly drawn picture of her and Yamato holding hands like a couple. Yamato enters the classroom and sees the blackboard. His face contorted with horror.

Kashiwagi: "Who was the sneaky rat that did this?"

Students: "We don't know!"

Yamato: "Okay, pop quiz!"

Students: "Awww man! That's not fair!"

Kashiwagi: "We'll get to the bottom of this!"

The 16 in the classroom aced the pop quiz.

Kashiwagi: "So you did pass!"

Yamato: "Still we'll investigate this!"

The bell rang. They went for their extracurricular class. Hibiki and Kenneth signed up for computer class. After that they went to band.

Kenneth: "Hibiki's the new student today. Come here, I have to test you."

After a couple of minutes, Hibiki comes out of the testing room.

Kenneth: "Now we're complete! Hibiki-kun will be playing Baritone saxophone. I will be paying Baritone B.C."

The door opens. The Band director is Mr. Ken Sarumaki.

Ken: "Good you're all organized!"

They started with some scales and long notes.

Ken: "Now I have to put you in the correct place."

They went to the room next to the classroom. It was long and very spacious. Inside there were many other students. There were 1st years, 2nd years, and some middle school students.

Ken: "Yukiko and Rise, you will be 1st flutes. You will be in the first row. Nola and Yayoi will be 1st clarinets. You will be in the middle of the 2nd row. Shinji and Naoto will be 1st Alto Saxophones. Mika will be 2nd Saxophone. You will sit next to them. Seta will be soloist 1st trumpet, since I heard that you were playing last year here. Sit down in the middle of the 3rd row. Ryo and Yosuke will be 1st trombones. Sit next to Souji, please. Kenneth will sit next to the 2nd trombones."

Yukiko and Rise were next to two 2nd year girls. Yayoi and Nola were next to a 2nd year girl and a 1st year girl. Mika had no partner. Seta had no partner either. Ryo and Yosuke were next to another pair of 1st trombones which one is an 2nd year boy and a 3rd year middle school boy. The 2nd trombone boys next to Kenneth were 2nd year middle schoolers.

Ken: "Akira and Rui, sit beside Kenneth. You will be 1st Tenor sax. Hibiki will be next to the 2nd Tenor Sax."

The boy playing Tenor between Rui and Hibiki was a 2nd year middle schooler.

Ken: "Atsuki and Chie, you will be in the back."

After the hour, Yosuke went to Junes to look for Teddie. Yayoi and Nola went to look for Nami, Natsuki and Nanako. Rui, Ryo, Mika, Chie, Rise, Kanji, Hibiki, Akira, Naoto, Yukiko, Kenneth, Shinji, Atsuki and Seta went to the latter's house.

Seta: "Uncle, I'm home! I brought over some new friends!"

Ryotaro comes from the living room.

Ryotaro: "Well hello there! My name's Ryotaro Dojima, officer at Inaba Police Department."

Rui: "Oh hello there! You must be my sister's new partner! My name's Rui Yamase."

Ryotaro: "Yui Yamase's little sister! How nice to know she's your sister!"

Ryo: "My name's Ryo Unami, owner of the new bookshop Tohodo, being constructed at North Shopping District. This is Akira Mido. He's the owner of Sweet Ring on Central Shopping District. He is Hibiki Kiryu, a friend of mine since Kindergarten. He's Shinji Naruse; He's a brain on computers. Mika Nozaki's the new reporter on Inaba News."

Ryotaro: "Nice to meet you all."

Ryotaro notices his nephew's old friends.

Ryotaro: "Well hello guys. Where's Yosuke?"

Seta: "He's coming any minute now. He's looking for Teddie. Ah, also two of our new friends are looking for her sisters and Nanako."

The gate outside the house opens.

Yosuke: "I'm here!"

Teddie: "Hello team!"

Teddie was a big bear colored blue and red. He has a giant zipper in the middle. Chie unzipped Teddie.

Seta: "Hi Ted. These are our new friends: Rui, Ryo, Akira, Shinji, Hibiki, Mika and Atsuki."

Teddie: "Hello! It's beary nice to meet you."

Yosuke: "Again with the bear jokes?"

Akira: "It's pretty crappy alright…"

The gate was heard again.

Yayoi: "Here we are!"

Nanako: "Daddy, I'm here!"

Nola: "Sweet house!"

Yayoi, Nami, Nola, Natsuki and Nanako enter the house.

Seta: "Uncle, these are Nola and Yayoi. These are Nami and Natsuki: Nanako's friends."

Ryotaro: "Nice to meet you. Where are you going today?"

Seta: "Around town. Nanako will be here with Nami, Symphony and Natsuki. They'll pick them up later."

Ryotaro: "Okay, I understand. I'm going to work. See you later, Nanako."

Nanako: "Bye Daddy! Let's go to my room!"

Nami and Natsuki: "Good idea!"

Nanako: "See you later big bro!"

They went towards Junes' Electronic Department.

Yosuke: "Okay, we have to enter in pairs. First to go are me and Nola, then Seta and Rui. After them Yukiko and Atsuki, then followed by Kanji with Akira. Next are Mika and Rise, Shinji and Chie, Naoto with Ryo, Hibiki with Teddie. Yayoi will be last with Kenneth."

They did as planned. Nola and Yosuke went first, then Seta and Rui. Yukiko and Atsuki went third. Kanji and Akira went after them. Mika and Rise went next, right after went Shinji and Chie. Ryo nearly tripped going in with Naoto. Teddie accidentally pushed Hibiki. Yayoi and Kenneth tried to pull Teddie and Hibiki, but they fell all at the same time. They slid by a long tunnel. When they reached the bottom, the Kisaragi teens and Kenneth gasped.

Seta: "This is where it all started."

Seta pointed the places they were in last year. Yukiko's Castle was east, the sauna were south, the Marukyu striptease was west, the secret base was northwest, the Shopping district was southeast, the factory was northeast and the stairway to Heaven was in the middle of the room.

Teddie: "Home sweet home!"

Ryo: "So this is the TV world…"

Akira: "I can't see a thing!"

Teddie: "Wait a second!"

Teddie takes out 10 pairs of glasses.

Teddie: "These three are for Ryo. Rui and Kenneth! These one are with their own modifications!"

Then the lights went black.

Mika: "What happened?"

Seta: "This isn't good…"

2 monstrous versions of Atsuki and Nola appeared.

Yosuke: "Damn! The Shadows are already here?"

Nola's shadow was the panic of being discovered. Atsuki's was the death of his family. The Inaba teens defeated them and those 2 got their Personas by accepting their hidden truth. Nola's Persona was Sylph from the Temperance Arcana. Atsuki's Persona was Akatsuki of the Judgement Arcana. They explored awhile and they got out of the TV World. They went to the park.

Atsuki: "We're sorry that you saw that…"

Chie: "Don't worry. We all have secrets."

Akira: "Hey let's go to Sweet Ring! Let's look for the girls and eat something! I'll invite!"

They went to look for the girls at Seta's house and went to Sweet Ring. By the way there they found Yui and Ryotaro.

Yui: "Hello guys."

Everyone: "Hello Yui!"

Ryotaro: "Where are you heading?"

Natsuki: "We're going to Sweet Ring!"

Yui: "There's a Sweet Ring here?"

Akira: "Yep. We expanded it."

Yui: "Dojima, let's eat there!"

Ryotaro: "Good idea!"

Yui and Ryotaro went to a table. They went to another table. They ate of everything: Strawberry cake, Chocolate pudding, tiramisu, cookies, and every sweet they could imagine!

Ryo: "Man, I'm stuffed!"

Chie: "I feel like a cow!"

Yukiko: "You always do…"

Yosuke: "And she means always…"

Kanji: "Thanks Akira-senpai!"

Akira: "You're welcome everyone!"

Rise: "Akira, you're as sweet as the shop!"

Mika: "But he was bitterer than…"

Rui: "Mika!"

Shinji: "I never ate that much!"

Naoto: "Me neither!"

Kenneth: "That's because you are skinny!"

Yayoi: "You look cute eating Seta, right Nanako?"

Nanako: "Yes Yayoi-san!"

Nami: "True, sis!"

Symphony: "Woof woof!"

Seta: "Thanks girls, and you too Symphony!"

Natsuki: "I think Atsuki looks better!"

Nola: "Shut up you annoying pest!"

Hibiki: "It's getting late…"

Seta: "Let's trade numbers so we can call us anytime!"

Everyone: "OK!"

They exchanged their phone numbers.

Atsuki: "It's getting cloudy. Maybe it's going to rain…"

Seta: "If it does, let's check the Midnight Channel!"

A minute later, Yui and Ryotaro came to them.

Ryotaro: "It's 8:00 pm. We'll be going. Come Nanako!"

Nanako: "Okay Daddy, see you everyone!"

Ryotaro: "Seta, don't come too late."

Seta: "OK. I understood."

Yui: "Want me to take you? I bought a big van!"

Everyone: "Yeah, thanks Yui!"

They got inside. Akira waved them goodbye. They left Yukiko, Rise, Chie, Ryo and Shinji on Central Shopping District, Yosuke, Teddie, Naoto and Kanji on North Shopping District, Kenneth and Mika near the TV station and Yayoi, Nola, Natsuki, Nami, Symphony, Seta and Atsuki on the east of town.

Rui and Yui: "See you tomorrow!"

Everyone: "See you and thanks!"

Yayoi: "Well, we'll be leaving. See you tomorrow!"

Seta: "I'm leaving too. Good bye."

Nola: "We're going too. See you tomorrow."

Atsuki entered his house. He took a bath, made some food, and sat on his living room. A time later the clock chimed. It was 1 minute until midnight. It had started to rain an hour ago. He turned off the TV, and sat carefully in front of it.

Suddenly it turned on by itself. It showed someone in front of a black board. The image was blurry, and the person's eyes were yellow.

Atsuki: "So this is the Midnight channel, huh? This is the victim. We have to take precautions."


	8. Victims and Suspicions

Chapter 8

Victims and Suspicions

After seeing the broadcast, the cell phone started to ring. It was Seta.

Seta: "Did you see that?"

Atsuki: "Yes, I did."

Seta: "Wait a sec… let's do a conference call."

Seta called Yosuke, who called Chie, who crazily called Mika, and she called Rui and Akira. Akira called Rise. On the other side, Atsuki called Nola and Yayoi. Yayoi called Ryo, Yukiko and Shinji, and the latter called Naoto, Kanji and Kenneth. Kenneth called Hibiki last.

Atsuki: "OK, we're all in."

Seta: "You all saw it?"

Yosuke: "Yeah and it was pretty awkward…"

Chie: "But who was it?"

Akira: "I suppose it's a teacher."

Mika: (Sarcastically) "No, don't tell me…"

Rui: "Shut up, Mika!"

Nola: "It looked like a female."

Yukiko: "It could be Ms. Matsumura, Ms. Inafune, Ms. Kashiwagi or Ms. Sajino."

Yayoi: "Nice eye there you two!"

Ryo: "We'll have to follow them."

Kanji: "But where do they leave?"

Chie: "Ms. Matsumura lives next door."

Akira: "Ms. Inafune lives in the street next to the shop."

Rui: "Ms. Sajino lives on front."

Naoto: "And Ms. Kashiwagi lives on the next floor of the condominium I live in."

Shinji: "Someone has to have an eye on them."

Hibiki: "He's right. One of them may be at risk. We'll have to split in three teams. Kenneth-kun, let's start planning."

Kenneth: "OK! Tomorrow we have to wake at 6:30 am sharp. Rise, Akira and Yayoi will be near Ms. Inafune's, Atsuki, Nola and Chie will be near Matsumura-san's house. Shinji, Naoto, Kanji, Mika, Yosuke and Ryo will be on Ms. Kashiwagi-san's apartment. Seta, Yukiko and Hibiki will be at school, meanwhile Rui, Teddie and I will be waiting at Sajino-san's."

They said goodbye and hung up. The next morning Atsuki woke up at 6 o'clock. He did everything as usual. Nola was waiting outside. After doing his things, he went to Matsumura's street. By the way there, he passed near Inafune's house. Over there in an alley were Rise, Akira and Yayoi.

Akira: "She woke up five minutes ago."

Yayoi: "Call the others to check if they're in their places."

He went to Matsumura's house. Atsuki called Yosuke first.

Yosuke: "Hello?"

Atsuki: "It's me Yosuke! Are you all there?"

Yosuke: "Yes. Shinji and Naoto were here first. Then Kanji went with Mika. Ryo just got here. Hey, Shinji wants to talk with you."

Yosuke passes the phone to Shinji.

Shinji: "Hey Atsuki, I need Nola to help me after school to develop an idea. I may need Hibiki. I already told Ryo. He will look info for me. Oh, yeah! Yosuke! I need Teddie too! OK, I'll pass to Yosuke now."

Yosuke: "OK, we'll report you anything suspicious."

He hangs up. Atsuki calls Seta.

Seta: "Hi, Atsuki!"

Atsuki: "Everyone's there?"

Seta: "Yes, I came here with Yuki-chan. We found Hibiki on the way. Kenneth and Rui were on their positions was already there."

Atsuki: "Good. We're everyone on their posts. Tell Hibiki that Shinji needs him for a project."

Seta: "OK, I'll tell him. See you."

He hangs up.

Atsuki: "They're all in their places. Nola, Shinji needs you later."

Nola: "Okay!"

In a moment, Aoi comes out from her house. She sees them and gets angry.

Aoi: "What the heck are you doing here?"

Atsuki feels a big Shinen coming from her. Nola notices this too.

Atsuki: "Signum-Anima!"

His left eye shone golden.

Atsuki: "Watch out! She's infected by Silent, people! Don't go near her!"

With his power, he destroyed the Silent. Atsuki reverted to his normal state.

Atsuki: "Done!"

Aoi: "Wha..what happened?"

Nola: "You were possessed, Ms. Matsumura."

Aoi: "Possessed? But how?"

Yayoi: "Did someone got near you after school yesterday?"

Aoi: "Yes, a weird guy. He was tall and pale. He tried to touch me the wrong way. He grabbed me by the arm, but I hit him in the genitals. I ran and ran. At least here's more easier than in Kisaragi to find where you are…"

Rise and Chie looked stunned.

Atsuki: "Anyhow, we some how knew that something weird's going to happen. Matsumura-san, we'll take you to school."

Aoi: "Okay, I'll let you come with me."

They walked together until Atsuki's phone rang. It was Shinji.

Shinji: "Atsuki! Come here quick! The teacher dissapeared! Her apartment was all smashed up!"

Atsuki: "Okay, I'm going in a sec."

He hangs up.

Atsuki: "People, Ms. Kashiwagi has dissapeared. It may be the attacker. Chie, take the teacher back to the school. When you're there, tell Seta and Hibiki to come here. I'll send Yosuke and Kanji to school when I reach them."

She escorted Ms. Matsumura to school. Atsuki and Nola ran to Naoto's condominium.

Nola: "Oh god…"

Shinji: "This is horrible…"

Naoto: "And I didn't hear a thing!"

Atsuki activated his Sigma. He saw a Residual Shinen floating in the room.

Atsuki: "Nola, there's some Residual Shinen here. Kanji and Yosuke, go to school and help the others. Say to Seta and Hibiki that come here this instant."

Atsuki revised the Shinen. It was from the attacker.

Atsuki: "It is from the attacker."

In that moment, Seta and Hibiki appeared."

Seta: "The teacher disappeared?"

Atsuki: "Yes, and there's a Shinen from the attacker."

Hibiki: "Very curious indeed…"

They went downstairs to Naoto's house.

Shinji: "OK. Everyone, my plan is this: We have to make some cameras. I need that Naoto and Mika look for places around town to put them. I need Teddie to make lenses for them, in case of fog. And we're going to install one in the entrance of the TV World. That's why I need Nola, Hibiki and Ryo. Ryo, did you bring the Odo Machine?"

Ryo: "Yes it's here."

He takes a machine the size of a pill holder.

Shinji: "Good, because we have to measure the Odic Force in the TV World, to then start developing the camera."

Seta: "What's that and what's the Odic Force?"

Ryo: "Odic Force is the force and essence of life. Our deceased teacher Reiji Takano, studied it."

Atsuki: "Let's go to school."

They got to school at 7:55. They got Aoi's class: Foreign Languages at 8. She gave them free time by helping this morning. After that, they got English at 9. Mr. Sarumaki was a bit down today, so he gave them free time. Since Ms. Sajino gave an examination, they went to history with Inafune at 12:30 and P.E. at 1:20.

Yosuke: "I think we'll have to bring Teddie without his bear suit. We have to give him a name so there will be no suspicions from the teachers. It's a bit harrowing to go look for him daily to Junes."

Shinji: "Yes. Tell Teddie to make 12 round 3" lenses for the cameras."

Nola: "We'll have to name him Theodore Yanakisu."

Seta: "It's planned. Today at 6 o'clock, we'll start installing cameras."

They got science with Yamato at 2:10. After that they split to their individual classes at 3:00 and then rejoined at band at 4:00. At 5 o' clock, Shinji, Nola, Hibiki, Naoto and Ryo started to make the cameras. Mika and Chie went to the Police Station to get permissions to put cameras throughout the city.

Ryotaro: "It's a great idea."

Yui: "But where you'll going to put it?"

Chie: "One in the school, one near the river, one near Junes, three in the Shopping district, one near Atsuki's house, one in the Amagi Inn, and the last three are gonna be in the station, one here and in Tohodo."

Yui: "Eleven cameras, right?"

Mika: "Yes Yui-san."

Ryotaro: "Yes, we'll give you the permissions. Start installing later."

Chie and Mika: "Thanks!"

They ran to the others. In the way there, they see Yosuke and a blonde boy.

Mika: "Who's he?"

Teddie: "Hello Mika-chan and Chie-chan"

Chie: "Hi Ted."

Mika: "That's Teddie's real body?"

Yosuke: "Didn't you see him at Seta's house?"

Teddie: (With a falsely manly voice) "Please call me Theodore, babe."

Mika got all creeped out. They continued to Atsuki's house who were expecting them.

Shinji: "All done. Let's start installing."

Akira: "But who's he?"

Mika: "He's Teddie."

Kisaragi teens: "Oh right!"

They installed the cameras' lens and went throughout town. All the things that were recorded in the camera was sent to the attic of Tohodo. Shinji, Nola and Hibiki modified it to fit TV's and computers.

Seta: "OK, let's go for the last one in the TV world."

They went to Junes and warped to the TV World. When they reached there they gasped in unison. The TV world changed. There was only a gigantic castle with a very long tower.


	9. The Great Castle

Chapter 9

The Great Castle

They stood astounded by the view.

Teddie: "What happened?"

Chie: "This is weird…"

Seta: "Teddie, did this happen before?"

Teddie: "Well, it did happen. When last year's victims started appearing here, the places started appearing bit by bit. But one this big's never has happened."

They installed the camera and went inside the castle.

Ryo: "It looks like an 18th century castle."

Akira: "But why now?"

Kenneth: "Think it this way: If something this massive's here, maybe's because the teacher's hidden somewhere."

Rui: "But where?"

Suddenly, a scream is heard.

Seta: "I think it came from the 3rd floor…

Yosuke: "You sure?"

They ran 2 stairs and reached the 3rd floor.

Rise: "I think it comes from that corridor…"

Chie: "Remember: there's always a shadow of someone of us in a place who's someone lost in here."

When they opened the doorwaay, they found Ryo's shadow.

Ryo: "Noooooo! You're not my secret!"

The shadow contorted and transformed. It was a coffin and a zombie version of Mr. Takano.

Rise: "Watch out is not weak to electricity!"

Atsuki: "OK! Time to kick butt!"

Everyone: "Persona!"

The coffined zombie charged itself with electricity, and then crashed the whole thing to them.

Teddie: "Remember: Electricity is weak to wind!"

The wind specialists were Yosuke and Nola. They used the 'Garu' attacks. It inflicted a big damage. The coffin dropped into the floor.

Seta: "It's time for an all out attack."

They charged into the coffin and defeated it. Ryo afterwards accepted his secret self. His Persona was Mot from Death Arcana. The card was left on top of a trapdoor. They dropped went two rooms forward and they found the teacher. She was shouting like crazy.

Yayoi: "Oh my goodness!"

The teacher was floating in mid air possesed by the shadow behind her. It was a copy of Shinji.

Shinji's Shadow: "Hello me!"

Shinji: "You can't be me! I'm here!"

Atsuki activated his Sigma. He depossessed the teacher form the Silent applied by the shadow, and she ran behind them. Shadow Shinji's head twisted and a high pitched laugh echoed in the room. The shadow transformed into a tall figure with a mask. Shinji passed out.

Naoto: "Shinji!"

She went headfirst into the battle.

Kanji: "Naoto-kun! Watch out!"

She started fighting the shadow. Kanji, Teddie and Atsuki entered the battle after her. Rui started to do some fortune telling.

Rui: "Atsuki! His weakness is Darkness! Use 'Mudo' attacks!"

Atsuki called his Persona Akatsuki. His Persona charged a black ball of energy. The shadow tried to attack Naoto, but Kanji interposed.

Kanji: "Don't think so, you monstrous beast!"

Kanji got hurt. The others pulled him from the battle. Atsuki's Persona's attack was charged. He knocked down the shadow. Naoto, who was even with the types of attacks, her Persona charged a bigger energy ball. Atsuki saw this and made another one. The energy balls fused. The shadow couldn't hold so much force, and got destroyed. Shinji woke up.

Shinji: "What happened?"

He sees his other self breathing difficultly.

Shinji: "I… um… You're me. That's what counts."

The shadow vanished and only a card was left. Shinji picked up his Persona Andra from the Moon Arcana. They crept up from the trapdoor hole. They left the TV world with the teacher rescued.

In an another place…

Shady Man: "I started planning the murders…"

Mysterious Man: "And I've infected the Shadows with silent."

Mysterious Woman: "At last we can dominate the world!"


	10. Amagi Inn Reunion

Chapter 10

Amagi Inn Reunion

A week after they rescued the teacher, Ms. Kashiwagi, they were doing nothing. Kanji and her were in the hospital because of the heavy hit that he got. Naoto and Shinji were taking turns to stay with him. Occasionally, the others came to visit him. One time, Kanji was with Naoto alone.

Kanji: "Naoto, I… um… love you…"

Naoto: (blushing) "You do?"

Kanji: "Yes, but… I don't want to interpose in your relationship."

Naoto: "That's nice of you. I'll consider your offer in the future."

Kanji: "Thanks, but still, keep up with Shinji. It seems he's a good boy."

A week later, Kanji got to school with a great notice.

Kanji: "I passed the test! I will be in the same classroom too!"

Seta: "Good! Teddie's here too!"

They did as always. At lunch, Mika comes running to them.

Mika: "Hey! See this!"

Mika shows them a pamphlet. It was announcing about the camp held the next week.

Yosuke: "Oh, camp week… that's good."

They reminded what happened last year.

Chie: "Here's even the organization of the tents."

Seta takes the paper and reads.

Seta: "Tent #3: Seta Souji, Yosuke Hanamura, Atsuki Saijo and Akira Mido. Tent #4: Ryo Unami, Kanji Tasumi, Shinji Naruse and Hibiki Kiryu. Tent #7: Kenneth Quiles and Theodore Yanakisu."

Rui swiped the paper from Seta's hands.

Rui: "Tent #5: Chie Satonaka, Mika Nozaki, Nola Dobereiner and Rui Yamase. Tent #6: Naoto Shirogane, Rise Kujikawa, Yayoi Kamishiro and Yukiko Amagi."

Yukiko: "At least we won't be with that cow Hanako."

Yukiko pointed to the table behind them. Hanako was a wide girl. It was like 3 times Kenneth's width.

Kenneth: "Daaaaamn! I'm fat, but now I feel like a needle!"

They went to their afternoon classes. Mr. Yamato got sick. Only Ms. Kashiwagi was there.

Kashiwagi: "Thanks for rescuing me last week. For that I'm giving 2 100% only to you people!"

Everyone: "Thank you, miss!"

They started working. Ryo suddenly raised his hand.

Kashiwagi: "Yes, Unami."

Ryo: "Um…miss… how you ended there?"

The others started to wonder the same thing.

Kashiwagi: "I don't recall much. I only remember that I was seeing TV, the lights started to flicker and the bell rang. There was a man in a black coat. His eyes shone red and I ran. He brought in some weird black fog. After that I don't remember nothing. Only I woke down there and I started screaming for help."

She shuddered by thinking what happened. The others were astonished. They went to their separate classes. Kanji and Teddie joined the sports class. Later, they went to band. Kanji already played Alto Sax and he sat next to Mika, and Teddie got selected for trumpet. He sat with Seta. After that they went to Junes. They sat at the food court. They ate and gossiped happily. At 7:30 pm they left Junes. Just outside, a heavy rain started.

Yukiko: "Let's stay at the inn. I'm the manager so I'll give you rooms. Today's Friday and tomorrow there's no class, so let's be here for the weekend."

Atsuki: "Yes. People, let's report to our families. Yayoi and Nola, talk to Dojima-san to see if he can take care of them. I think Nanako wouldn't mind."

Seta called his uncle and told about the plan.

Ryotaro: "Yes, don't worry. I'll take care of them. Have a good weekend."

He hangs up.

Seta: "He said yes. So don't worry."

Thewent to the gave them their keys. Seta's room was 204. Yosuke's was 208. Chie's was 207. Rise's was 206. Kanji's was 201. Naoto's was 202. Teddie's was 209. Atsuki's was 211. Nola's room was the 212. Ryo's was 216. Shinji's was 203. Akira's was 205. Yayoi's was 210. Hibiki's was 213. Mika's was 214. Kenneth's was 215. Rui's room was 217. The 202 and 203,including 205 and 206 had a door inside to cross to the other side.

Seta: "Yukiko has a great eye! She put us strategically on the room."

Naoto: (to Shinji) "Yes…very strategically…"

She smiles maliciously at Shinji who returns the same smile back. Akira sees why they say when he sees his room.

Akira: "Rise's next door!"

Rise: "I understood, babe…"

She touches her leg sexily.

Rise: (whispering to Akira) "You want me right?"

Akira nods. Yayoi comes running and shouting.

Yayoi: "Hey, there's hot springs here! This is heaven!"

There were two hot springs one for men and one for women.

Yukiko: "It's closed at 6:00 PM, but since I'm the manager, I'll leave it for yourselves. I will come now with you people."

The guys went through the left door an the girls went to the right.

Shinji: "I thought of the greatest idea! I got a leftover cam! Let's install it at the girls hot spring!"

They all thought that was a great idea, except for Ryo, Kenneth and Atsuki.

Kenneth: "I can't believe you're going to do this!"

Ryo: "They're our childhood friends! They're like our sisters!"

Yosuke: "Yeah…very hot sisters…"

The others agreed with Yosuke, maybe Seta not much. They went in the hot springs and installed the cam while the girls changed clothes at their rooms.

Kenneth: "Before we start, I'm going to ask: Who likes who?"

Akira: "Rise."

Shinji: "Naoto."

Hibiki: "Yukiko."

Atsuki: "Rui, a bit…"

Seta: "Yayoi's nice."

Kanji: "Um...Mika...and...uh...Na..Naoto."

Shinji: "I didn't know that! That's unfair you said two, so you're with Mika!"

Ryo: "I like Nola."

Yosuke: "I'm stuck with Chie."

Seta: "Yep, great chemistry there since I first saw you!"

Kenneth: "Great! It's decided! I'm organizing a group date! Me and Ted will only be in the background doing stuff!"

Teddie: "Good idea Kenneth-kun! I'll help you!"

Shinji heard the girls talking next door. He turns the monitor on.

Yayoi: "Oh god, these hot springs are sooooo good!"

Mika: "Question: Who likes Who?"

Rise: "Akira."

Naoto: "Shinji and Kanji."

Mika: "You like Kanji too?"

Rui: "Atsuki."

Yayoi: "Seta's very cute."

Nola: "Ryo's very interesting."

Yukiko: "Hibiki's calm and collected,that equals as lovely."

Chie: "Yosuke's nice, but sometimes he acts as a birdbrain…"

Mika: "Question 2: "Who has the bigger size of us?"

Naoto: "I…um…don't know really…"

Chie: "Measure Cord!"

They measured themselves. By far, Rui has the biggest hip size, Rise has the slimmest waist and Naoto the biggest bust size."

Atsuki, Akira and Shinji: "DAAAAAAAAAMN!"

They turned the monitor off. Teddie slipped getting out and crashed into a wall, but it wasn't a wall. At first they didn't notice the door.

Teddie: "Look at this! Sensei! I found this hidden!"

Seta: "It's a door to the girls hot spring!"

Kenneth: "No. Don't go there! Don't invade privacy!"

Outside their hot spring, is heard a big laughed scream.

Chie: "Barge into the boys' hot spring!"

All the girls ran inside! Mika slipped and tumbled into the others. Rise, Naoto,Yukiko, Yayoi and Rui jumped out of the way. Rise fell on Akira,Yukiko slipped on Hibiki's leg but got saved by him. Shinji got Naoto's arm, Rui fell on Atsuki and Yayoi went headfirst into Seta.

Yosuke: "Oh so a surprise attack,eh? Counterattack!"

The boys started kissing the girls. Akira with Rise, Shinji with Naoto, Seta with Yayoi, Atsuki with Rui, Kanji and Mika, Hibiki and Yukiko and Ryo peck-kissed Nola, and Yosuke french-kissed Chie.

Kenneth: "Ted, this is getting more than PG-13, so let's start with Act 1: Their rooms suited for romance!"

Teddie: "They'll have a beary nice night today!"

Kenneth slapped his hand on his forehead as response of Teddie's crappy bear joke.


	11. The Yamase's Kidnap

Chapter 11

The Yamase's Kidnap

Teddie and Kenneth went into the guys'room and decorated their rooms. They put candles, rose petals and dimmed the lights. After decorating, they went to their individual rooms. Teddie was in his room, finishing reading Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. He started to read The Chamber of Secrets. Kenneth was reading manga on the internet.

Meanwhile, Rise and Akira go to his room. They got surprised at the view.

Rise: "Awww… how cute! Did you plan this?"

Akira: "Sort of."

They close the door. Mean while in the other rooms, Shinji and Naoto did the same as Akira and Rise. Nola and Ryo were pacificly talking. Atsuki and Rui were laughing. Yayoi and Seta were eating cookies. Mika was talking to Kanji, whose mind was in another place. Hibiki and Yukiko were kissing sweetly. Meanwhile, Chie was carrying a passed-out Yosuke.

Kenneth: "What happened to him?"

Chie: "After he french-kissed me I hitted him on the head with a stone. I think I knocked him out cold… I'll better leave him in his room."

Chie opens the door to Yosuke's room and sees the view.

Chie: "Oh god! How cute! Yosuke did this… for me…?"

Yosuke was coming back to his senses, but he was a bit dazed.

Yosuke: "Ye…yes…"

Chie: "How lovely! I love you Yosuke!"

Chie puts him in his bed. He kisses her. She kisses him back.

Kenneth: "O…K. I'll leave you alone!"

Kenneth closes the door fast.

Kenneth: "Good! Act 1 is done! Act 2 will be put on next week, on camp!"

Teddie: "They didn't notice the lay of the tents!"

On Saturday, a shout was heard in Yosuke's room.

Yosuke: "What are you doin'here, Chie?"

Chie: "I don't remember! You didn't got me drunk?"

Yosuke: "No I didn't! You hitted me with a stone! I don't remember anything else after that!"

Seta: "What happened lovebirds?"

Chie: "LOVEBIRDS?"

Yosuke: "What do you mean lovebirds?"

Yayoi: "When nearly all returned to their rooms, we heard some noises in this room so we peeked!"

Ryo: "Yeah, we saw the whooole thing."

Chie: "Who's 'we'?

Nola: "Rui, Yayoi, Yukiko, Mika, Kanji, Atsuki, Hibiki, Seta, Ryo and me."

Yosuke: "And where were Kenneth, Teddie, Akira, Rise, Shinji and Naoto?"

Atsuki: "We checked. Teddie was sleeping with the Harry Potter book on his lap, and Kenneth was in a deep dream."

Chie: "Still, where are those 4?"

They looked that they were let to show curiosity. They went to Shinji's first! They were both in their bed, hugging. Mika imitated Aoi's voice.

Mika: "Naruse!"

They woke with a start. Shinji stared scared.

Shinji: "Aoi, it's that you?"

They started laughing. Kenneth and Teddie woke up and went to them.

Kenneth: "What happened here?"

Rui: "First we find Chie and Yosuke in their room, and now we found Shinji and Naoto all cuddled!"

Teddie: "Jolly good! That is true love!"

Naoto and Shinji blushed .

Mika: "Next up is: Akira's Luv Shack!"

Mika opens the door. They first found a trail of clothes, then underwear.

Kanji: "I don't want to think what is next up…"

Ryo: "Neither do I."

When they reached the shared door to Rise's room they all gasped. Akira and Rise were naked. The boys got blood coming out of their noses. The girls stood astonished.

Mika: "Akira Mido, what is this? This is R-rated!"

Akira and Rise woke up. When they saw the others they tried to cover themselves with the sheets.

Akira: "Mika! What are you doing here?"

Mika: "That's what I ask you!"

Rise: "Oh god! People, respect privacy!"

They ran to the bathroom in Akira's room with the sheets still covering them. An hour later, they went to breakfast. At lunchtime, they were on the pool playing pool dodgeball. Ryo, Hibiki and Kenneth were outside being the referees. At 6 o'clock, they had dinner. It was lobster, sushi, rice and steak. At midnight they saw the Midnight Channel at Kenneth's room. It showed a person in the police station. After the transmission, they went to bed. Yukiko locked the shared doors, for more caution.

Later that night, Atsuki heard his phone ringing. It was Natsuki.

Natsuki: "Atsuki! Ther's a big Shinen near the Yamase's house! Nami sent a bird to check!"

Atsuki: "I'll be going there! Let me wake the others!"

She hangs up.

Atsuki: (shouting) "Hey! The kidnapper's near Rui's house! Let's go!"

Rui: "Oh my god! Yui!"

They all woke up, got dressed, and ran to Yui's house. The door was forced. The house was as exactly as Ms. Kashiwagi's.

Rui: "YUI!"

Rui started crying. In a couple of minutes, Ryotaro came with Nanako, Nami, Natsuki, Symphony and a short, black haired boy with a blue jacket.

Ryotaro: "What happened here?"

Seta: "Uncle, Yamase-san got kidnapped."

Ryotaro: "What?"

Yayoi: "Yes, and this isn't the first time. Ms. Kashiwagi dissapeared like this last week too."

Ryotaro: "OK, Seta you take care for a while, while I look for reinforcements."

Seta: "OK!"

Ryotro ran to his car and went to the Police Department.

Nami: "The bird says that he saw a person with a black coat."

Ryo: "Black coat? Isn't like that happened to Kashiwagi-san?"

Boy: "Don't worry. I took care of the girls."

Shinji: "Malbec? Is that you?"

Malbec: "What're you doing here Shinji?"

Shinji: "They're my friends! What are you doing here?"

Malbec: "I'm with my girlfriend and her friends!"

Malbec pointed at Natsuki.

Natsuki: "Sorry Atsuki! It's not my fault he's cute!"

Mika: "So this is your brother, Shinji?"

Shinji: "Yes, he's the brother I never mentioned. My sister's in college, and she's the only one you knew about…"

Naoto: "So it's real, cuteness runs through the family, eh Shinji?"

Shinji: "Um… yes baby. Still, Malbec why you're here?"

Malbec: "I was at the sleepover too! I was sleeping in the living room, when she came running downstairs to the phone."

Natsuki: "Liu Yee will be coming in a minute."

Not when she finished the sentence, Lui Yee appeared as if were from thin air.

Lui Yee: "Hello."

They said hello in unison.

Liu Yee: "Atsuki, use Sigma to see the Residual Shinen."

Atsuki activated his Sigma and saw the Shinen.

Atsuki: "Yep, just like last time."

Liu Yee: "Good. I'll report in a sec, but first I have to do some thing."

He takes out 3 rings out of his pocket.

Liu Yee: "These rings are for Ms. Rui Yamase, Ms. Nami Kamishiro and Ms. Nanako Dojima. The first two will enhance your powers, meanwhile Nanko-san's will give her Sigma."

Atsuki: "How you will give Nanako-chan Sigma? You need to do a surgery!"

Liu Yee: "She's special. She has the purest heart and last night she awakened her powers."

Nanako: "How do you know that, mister?"

Liu Yee: "Doesn't matter."

Seta: "Still, what is her power?"

Liu Yee: "Her power is, unlike Yamase's, that she can see the past."

Seta: "She can what?"


	12. The Chief's Visit

Chapter 12

The Chief's Visit

Atsuki: "How did it happen, Nanako-chan?"

Nanako: "I think it was yesterday. Nami and Natsuki were talking about their powers. They both touched me, and I felt a jolt. Then I had a weird dream. It was dad as a teenager. He never told me about it…"

Atsuki: "I never heard something like it…"

Ray: "Neither do I."

Ray Platiere appeared as from thin air.

Nola, Natsuki and Atsuki: "Chief Ray!"

Ray: "Greetings. I need Mr. Souji and Atsuki for a second."

Atsuki and Seta went with Chief Ray.

Atsuki: "Seta, he is Ray Platiére. He is the founder of FORT."

Seta: "Nice to meet you, sir."

Ray: "Nice to meet you too, Mr. Souji. I came here to talk with Igor. Also, I came here to employ some people. Those people are: Rui Yamase, Ryo Unami, Shinji Naruse, Naoto Shirogane, Nami Kamishiro, Nanako Dojima, Theodore Yanakisu and yourself."

Seta: "But why those specifically?"

Ray: "Because Ms. Yamase can see the future, Ms. Kamishiro can talk to animals, Ms. Dojima can see the past, Ryo Unami by his information skills, Mr. Naruse to help Nola, Ms. Shirogane by her detective skills and as a connection to the PD, and Yanakisu to unveal the secrets behind the TV World. I need to talk to Igor for communication. Can you take me to him?"

Seta: "Sure, Chief."

They walked to the Southern Shopping District. Seta pulled out the Velvet Key from the pocket. They entered the Velvet Room.

Igor: "I knew you'd come Mr. Platiére. It is nice to see you."

Ray: "Yes, it is very nice to see you too old friend. I suppose she's your assistant?"

Lisa: "Yes, name is Lisa. I am Margaret's daughter."

Ray: "Pleased to meet you,Lisa. Igor, I need to contact you various times during this mission, so expect my calls."

Igor: "If it is my assistance required, I won't say no. I'll be ready anytime Mr. Platiére."

Ray: "Well… farewell Igor."

Igor and Lisa: "Farewell, Mr. Platiére, Mr. Souji, Mr. Saijo."

They got out of the Velvet Room.

Ray: "OK, you two have to keep up with the mission. Nanako's power will guide you to the next rescue so be very cautious."

Seta and Atsuki: "Yes, Chief Ray!"

He dissapeared like when he came.

Seta: "So... Nanako is the key to this rescue…"

Atsuki: Ok let's try. What is the worst that it could happen?"

They went back to Rui's house.

Seta: Nanako, put that ring on."

Atsuki: "Then say 'Signum-Anima!' to activate it."

Nanako puts the ring on and says the activation word. Then, a golden aura shines around her. Her voice sounded hollow and twisted.

Nanako: "They rescued the teacher, but I will hide this one this very well…they'll never find her…mwhahahahaa!"

She snapped out of the trance.

Rui: "What did you see, Nanako-chan?"

Nanako: "I saw a guy with a black cloak saying stuff… he threw her into a TV… that's weird…"

Seta: "OK. Team, let's investigate the TV world. Malbec, stay with Nanako, Nami and Natsuki until my uncle comes. We'll investigate around…"

They ran two streets, and they found a group of people near a billboard in front of the Police Station. It had red painted letters.

It read: Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever.

Rui: "Oh my god! YUI!"

Rui scampered away. They followed her and made her relax a bit.

In another place…

Shady man: "How did it go?"

Mysterious man: "I threw it over there. The shadows will kill her very soon…"

Another person came to the two men.

Shady man: "The plan is going as arranged, mistress."

Mysterious woman: "Excellent. In a matter of months, we will be the rulers!" (high pitched laugh)


	13. The Chamber

Chapter 13

The Chamber

The team rushed to Junes and entered the TV world. The castle was still there.

Ryo: "It's still here…"

Rui: "Let's go!"

They went inside the castle. Then they came suddenly in a halt. In front of them was Akira.

Mika: "How the hell's Akira's there if he's right beside me?"

Seta: "It's his shadow!"

Shadow Akira: "Hello to myself."

Akira: "Myself? Are you nuts?"

Shadow Akira: "Yes, myself. What? Are you scared of me? 'I am helpless… I can't help anyone… I only attract problems and now gay people…'. Hahaha! You are an idiot!"

Atsuki activates his Sigma. An angry shinen comes out from Akira. He becomes very enraged.

Akira: "You're not me, you little bastard!"

The shadow turned into a gigantic monster with a broken shield. Atsuki tried to remove the Silent but it was hard. He tried again and destroyed the Silent. Akira went out cold.

Atsuki: "Mika, Rise and Rui: take care of him!"

They started fighting the shadow. Rui discovered something.

Rui: "Hey! It is weak to fire!"

Yukiko attacked the shadow with big 'Agi' attacks, meanwhile Seta , Kanji and Shinji used 'Zio'attacks. The shadow went down easy. Akira woke and stood up. He approached his shadow.

Akira: "I know you're me, but don't be harsh…"

The shadow turned into a card. It was his new Persona, Titan from the Strength Arcana. He collected it and got out of the hall. They went up two flights of steps and reached the second floor. Suddenly, Teddie stopped.

Teddie: "Wait a sec… what did the billboard say?"

Hibiki: "It said: 'Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever.' Why you ask?"

Kenneth had an idea.

Kenneth: "Ted! Do you have the second Harry Potter book with you?"

Teddie pulls a red book from his pants' pocket.

Teddie: "Here it is Kenneth-kun."

Kenneth flipped the book to the page 282. He started reading.

Kenneth: "_**Ron—that girl who died. Aragog said that she was found in a bathroom," said Harry, ignoring Neville's snuffling snores from the corner. "What if she left the bathroom? What if she's still there?" Ron rubbed his eyes, frowning htrough the moonlight. And then he understood, too. "You **_**don't**_** think- not **_**Moaning Myrtle**_**?**_"

They fell silent. Then Ryo started talking.

Ryo: "So, you mean that is in the bathroom? The entrance to the Chamber is in the bathroom?"

Yayoi: "It may be possible. Remember that last time, the murderer had the idea from a movie… so…maybe this time's from a book!"

Nola: "Let's search this floor completely!"

They started searching around. After ten minutes, Shinji shouts.

Shinji: "Hey, I found it!"

The room was empty only for a large statue covering the hole going down. They went down the metal stairs. When they reached the bottom, they walked a little more ahead and found the door. They entered a large chamber. On the far end they found Yui, knocked out cold.

Rui: "Yui, sis, wake up, please wake up!"

Mystery woman: "She's not going to wake."

They flipped their faces to who talked. It was Rui's Shadow.

Rui: "What? What did you do to her?"

Shadow Rui: "She's knocked out. Don't you believe me, or I shall say, yourself?"

Rui: "You're not me!"

Shadow Rui started to transform.

Shadow Rui: "Oh, I forgot! You don't believe in yourself!"

Her shadow transformed into a veiled monster. It had a very long purple veil covering its face and body.

Rise: "I think she's not weak to ice!"

Seta: "Chie, Teddie, Akira! Use the Ice Shields attacks on it! We have to rescue Yui!"

Chie and Teddie started sending ice shields attacks. Akira was thinking which to use.

Akira: "I know! Maragiondyne!"

A gigantic fire attack flew through the whole chamber and had hit the shadow. The others were with their mouths hanging. Rise was drooling as she saw his handsome boyfriend beat the shadow. Rui walked to her shadow.

Rui: "I know I can't hide the secret. I accept that you are my true self."

The shadow nodded and transformed into a card: her own Persona, Titania from the Empress Arcana.

Rui: "OK! This mission has unified us, so I'll help Rise as a support."

Yui started stirring in the chamber floor.

Yui: "Wha…what happened? Rui!"

Rui: "Hi sis… are you OK?"

Yui: "Yeah…I think so. Where are we?"

Rui: "It's very hard to explain…"

Mika: "Yui-san, what happened to you?"

Yui: "I can't recall quite well… I was out on a date with Ryotaro at noon…"

Everyone: "You WHAT?"

Yui: "I was dating Ryotaro, so?"

Everyone stood shocked.

Yui: "Yes. After THAT event, I went home. At 10 pm, I was at the living room seeing a marathon of cartoons. I was seeing the 2nd one. Then, the bell rang. I opened the door cautiously. I was armed, but that guy with the black coat knocked me out."

Rui: "Too much coincidences. Sis, that happened to Ms. Kashiwagi, the science teacher. It was exactly like that."

Yui: "So the teacher was targeted as well? Hmmm… I'll start an investigation. Anything weird that happens, tell me. I'll help."

They went out of the castle and the TV world.


	14. The Mystery of the Pureé

Chapter 14

The Mystery of the Pureé

Another week has passed at Inaba. The school camp is near. A shout was heard in Ms. Matsumura's classroom.

Everyone: "MIDTERMS AFTER CAMP?"

Aoi: "Yes. Midterms are the next week after the camp. You'd better start studying."

They all groaned. On Sunday, they started to pack their things. On Monday morning, Nola, Yayoi and Seta were waiting in front of Atsuki's house.

Seta: "Hi Saijo. It's 6:30 am. The bus goes at 7:45 am. Let's go!"

Nola: "Yayoi and I left Nami and Natsuki on Dojima-san's residence."

Yayoi: "They're going to make their own camp. Nanako invited them, Malbec, Ms. Inafune's daughter Sakura and Ms. Sajino's niece and nephew Sayuri and Enoki, who came on vacation."

Atsuki: "Pretty well planned."

On the way to school, they found Ryo, Akira, Mika and Hibiki on South Shopping District. Rise, Naoto and Rui on Central Shopping District, and Yosuke, Chie, Shinji, Yukiko, Kanji and Teddie on North Shopping District. Kenneth was at school when they reached.

Yukiko: "Kenneth-kun, since when you're here?"

Kenneth: "5:30 am."

Atsuki: "Dude, why so early?"

Kenneth: "I dunno… it's always like this…"

Aoi Matsumura came and took roll call.

Aoi: "Here's everyone! Go and have fun and don't do bad stuff! I'll be in the teacher's bus."

They went inside the shortest bus. The bus was only for them. Atsuki sat with Rui, Nola with Ryo, Akira with Rise, Seta and Yayoi, Yosuke and Chie, Yukiko with Hibiki, Kanji and Mika, Shinji and Naoto, and Kanneth and Teddie were planning in the back.

Teddie: "How we're gonna do it?"

Kenneth: "Let's reach there and plan according in what we see."

At 10 am, they reached the place where the camp was. The girls started doing lunch for themselves and the boys.

Yosuke: "Oh no…"

Seta: "This is bad!"

Ryo: "What's bad, Seta-kun?"

Yosuke: "The girl's Camp Pureé of Mystery Meat!"

Atsuki: " Pureé of Mystery Meat?"

Yosuke: " Yep. Yukiko and Chie's special."

Kanji: "Last time we ate it and puked! We tried to take Hanako's curry, but she ate it fast as hell!"

Seta: "More like a vacuum…"

Half an hour later, the girls came with all the food. They made chicken, rice, ramen, cookies, cake and brought juice.

The boys: " Wow! Looks tasty!"

The girls: "Especially for you!"

They all ate the whole thing.

Yosuke: "I'm still hungry! Anything left?"

Chie: "I forgot! I made 'my' specialty just for Yosuke!"

Chie left a plate of meat in front of Yosuke.

Yosuke: "Um… thanks?"

Yosuke picked up his spoon and tasted it.

Yosuke: "Chie, you've been training! It tastes heavenly!"

Chie: "Hehe… I'll take it as a compliment!"

Chie blushed. Yosuke passed the plate around. Everyone loved it.

Yosuke: "Chie, can you give me a little more, please?"

Chie: "OK! I'll look more for you!"

Chie ran back to the kitchen. A minute later she screamed.

Chie: "OH NO! Someone ate the whole thing!"

Teddie: "Someone stole Chie-chan's wonderful food!"

Atsuki: "Let's go investigate!"

They split in 3 teams of 6 persons. Seta, Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Kanji and Rise went to the tent area. Teddie, Naoto, Atsuki, Nola, Rui, and Mika went around the river. Akira, Ryo, Yayoi, Shinji, Hibiki, and Kenneth around the kitchens.

Seta: "OK. Let's split!"

Kenneth: "Shinji, did you brought the walkie talkies?"

Shinji: "Yeah, they're here."

Shinji pulled three walkie talkies. He gave one to Seta, and the other one to Atsuki. He left one for himself. They split as accorded. Seta's team checked the tents. They found only Aoi, sleeping in the farthest tent.

Atsuki's team checked the river. They found Ms. Kashiwagi, Mr. Sarumaki, Ms. Inafune, Mr. Yamato, Mr. Hashirama and Ms. Sajino playing cards in a nearby table, but they didn't see someone with Chie's food.

Shinji's team lokked around the kitchens. They checked the people around the area. They found Professor Johnson drinking coffee, and Mr. Mays reading the newspaper. Kenneth thought of an idea.

Kenneth: "Let me sniff the smell of the food."

Hibiki: "Sniff out the food? You can't do that! Only dogs can sniff out that good!"

Shinji: "Let's try it. It's our only hope. Lemme call the others."

Shinji called the others, while Kenneth started sniffing. The others came running.

Shinji: "Kenneth had an idea. He started sniffing around this area. Teddie, go help him."

Shinji didn't even finish the sentence when Kenneth called them.

Kenneth: "Heeey! The smell's coming from here!"

They all ran to Kenneth. He was near the bathrooms.

Nola: "Here? You sure Kenneth-kun?"

Kenneth: "Yep, Nola-chan! My nose never fails!"

Kenneth opened the bathroom door. Hanako was sitting on the toilet with the empty frying pan.

Hibiki: "Man, he's good!"

Hanako: "Oh god! What are you doing here?"

Chie: "So you were the pig who stole Yosuke's food?"

Hanako: "Oh the Pureé of Mystery Meat? It was tasty so I ate it!"

Chie: "Why you little…"

Chie started hitting Hanako with the frying pan.

Yosuke: " She's scary when angry, isn't she?"


	15. Tent Troubles

Chapter 15

Tent Troubles

After the hunt of the Pureé of Mystery Meat, they went to their tents. At 9:00 pm, Aoi and Kashiwagi were looking around. Later at Kenneth's tent…

Kenneth: "OK Ted, we'll have to scare the girls into the boys' tents."

Teddie: "I'll be near their tents with my bear disguise."

Kenneth: "Don't worry. I made a new disguise, a bit more realistic."

Kenneth pulled a bear costume. It had brown fur, red eyes and giant teeth with red paint. Teddie puts the disguise on to try it.

Teddie: "It's good! Thanks, Kenneth-kun."

Kenneth: "No prob, Ted. We'll do this part at 11:30 pm. The teachers will be sleeping."

At 11:00 o' clock, Kenneth and Teddie were resting. Then, they heard a noise.

Kenneth: "Ted, Ted is that you?"

Teddie: "Nope! I thought it was you!"

They peeked from the tent's entrance to the direction of the growl.

Kenneth: "What do you think it is, Teddie?"

Teddie: " Maybe's a half-man, half-boar…"

Kenneth: "Half bear?"

Teddie: "It could…"

They heard the growl even louder.

Teddie: "Oh no! It's coming! Let's run to Rise-chan's tent next door!"

They ran to the girl's tent. They were sitting peacefully until they barged in.

Rise: "Teddie, Kenneth, what are you doing here?"

Teddie: "We heard some weird noises near the tents. I think it's a monster…"

Yukiko: "There's no such thing as a…"

They heard the growl now more louder.

Everyone: "MONSTER!"

They ran to Chie's tent. They were halp asleep.

Naoto: "Hey… you guys…help us!"

Chie: "What happened?"

Yayoi: "We heard a weird sound. Something like a growl…"

Teddie: "We believe that there's a monster around."

Nola: "I think there's no…"

A snort like a pig's was heard.

Nola: "Mmmmmonster around here….!"

Everyone: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

They ran from Chie's tent to Kanji's. They all were reading.

Kanji: "Hey! What the hell are you doin' here?"

Mika: "There's something around here… it sounds big…"

Teddie: "It must be a ManBearPig…"

Ryo: "The ManBearPig doesn't exist! Maybe minotaurs in Greek mythology, but nothing else."

The sound is heard again. This time was very loud.

Hibiki: "Or maybe it is!"

Shinji: "RUUUUN!"

They ran to Seta's tent.

Yosuke: "Hey watch it!"

Seta: "Really, how can 18 people can fit in a tent?"

Atsuki: "Hey, what happened?"

Ryo: "There's something around here. It sounds very big…"

Akira: "What can it be?"

Atsuki: "Let's wait."

They heard the noise. It was far, but still loud.

Rise: "Let's stay here… we have to be together."

Seta: "OK."

Kanji, Seta, Akira and Atsuki pulled the other tents near theirs. They heard the sound and ran inside. Meanwhile the others slept, Kenneth and Teddie were doing guard outside. Teddie found two pitchforks, a bucket and a trash can lid. Teddie had the bucket as a helmet and Kenneth had the lid as a shield.

In tent 3: Atsuki, Yayoi, Rui and Seta were sleeping. In tent 4: Kanji, Akira, Mika and Rise were too. In tent 5: Ryo, Nola, Hibiki and Yukiko were also asleep. In tent 6 was Yosuke and Chie. On tent 7, were Shinji and Naoto. All of them were snuggling. They gave Kenneth and Teddie their sheets to warm them from the cold wind.

Yosuke and Chie were talking.

Yosuke: "Chie, I like your company. It's nice you being with me."

Chie: "Yosuke, how cute! Deep inside that brainy git, I found a wonderful person."

Yosuke: "Aw, shucks (smiles)."

They give a hug and they kissed at the same moment, Shnji and Naoto were thinking of their relationship.

Shinji: "Naoto, if we ever separate, and I hope not, I'll let you go with Kanji."

Naoto sat awestruck.

Naoto: "Don't worry. I won't leave you. But still, thanks for comprehending Kanji's position."

Shinji: "OK. Naoto, I wanted to tell you something else."

Naoto: "Wh…what, Shinji?"

Shinji: "I think we should take to the next level."

Naoto: "Me too…but I'm scared."

Shinji: "Don't worry. I'll be here for you."

They started kissing. Naoto took off Shinji's jacket. Shinji felt Naoto kissing his neck. Suddenly, they stopped as they heard a scream. Teddie was panicked as he saw something moving near the bushes.

Seta: "OK,team let's go investigate."

All 18 of them walked cautiously to the bushes. When they reached the bushes, they saw tent #8 moving inside. When Kanji and Akira peeked, it was Hanako.

Kanji: (whispering) "Hey, it's that pig Hanako!"

Hanako was the source of the weird sounds. They discovered a fake bear suit that Kenneth and Teddie recognized as their own. The girls entered her tent and put tape on her mouth, covered her head with a box and went outside.

Teddie: "Told you Ryo-kun! It was a ManBearPig!"

Ryo: "It really was!"


	16. Midterms

Chapter 16

Midterms

The next day it was their last day on camp. They went to the river near the campsite.

Yosuke: "Today's the last day. Let's dive in!"

All the boys went in. The girls stayed out.

Atsuki: "What happened?"

Yukiko: "We'll enter in a minute."

Yosuke: "What? No clothes like last year?"

Chie: "NO! We brought ours this time!"

Yayoi: "We're trying to convince Naoto-chan to go in."

Shinji and Kanji exchanged looks. After five minutes, the girls came back. They all entered, except Rui and Naoto.

Mika: "What happened Rui?"

Rui: "Naoto's hiding."

Shinji: "I'll bring her."

Shinji get out of the water. Rui goes in. Shinji goes into the nearby forest.

Shinji: "Naoto! Come out, come out wherever you are…!"

Shinji found Naoto hiding behind some bushes. He turns radish red as he sees Naoto in the bikini.

Shinji: "Na…Naoto… oh, god!"

Shinji passes out and with his nose bleeding. After a while he recovers. They went to the river. They swam, played ball, made races and much more. At 4 o' clock, they were in the bus to school. October suddenly jumped into November. They were studying for the midterms at Tohodo. Akira brought over some sweets to eat while studying.

The big week came: the midterms were finally there. They got Foreign Language and English on Monday, Math on Tuesday, History on Wednesday, Physical Education on Thursday, Science on Friday, and Extracurricular classes on Saturday.

Yosuke: "Man, those tests were hard!"

Akira: "You can say that again…"

Teddie: "I think the tests were easy, and it's my first time having tests…"

They were given the next week off. The team planned to go around Junes. They brought along Nanako, Natsuki, Nami and Malbec. Yayoi, Yukiko, Rise and Rui went to the Beauty Department on the 2nd floor.

Yukiko: "Do you think this color suits me?"

Yayoi: "Whatever color suits me, suits you too. We have the same complexions."

Rise: "Rui, how do you keep those curls so… curly?"

Rui: "I put this shampoo, and this conditioner."

The girls kept , Shinji, Naoto and Hibiki were on the Electronics Department on the 5th floor.

Nola: "That's one good computer."

Shinji: "It really is. I like it because the memory capacity."

Hibiki: "Personally, I don't like it much…"

They kept discussing about the different stuff. Ryo, Kenneth and Teddie were in the Literature department on the 3rd floor.

Teddie: "Ryo-kun, I recommend this books."

Teddie gives Ryo 8 books.

Ryo: "What are these?"

Kenneth: "This are mine and Teddie's favorite series: Harry Potter."

Teddie: "They have them in special! Only 2,500 yen! Only today!"

They convinced Ryo to buy them. Akira, Yosuke, Seta and Atsuki were in the 4th floor in the Sports Department.

Yosuke: "Man, I have to buy a new bike. Dad won't let me have the motorcycle yet."

Seta: "Maybe because you crash too easily."

Akira: "How many crashes you've had?"

Yosuke: "19…"

Atsuki: "19? Man!"

The 3 of them laughed at Yosuke. Mika, Chie, Kanji, Nanako and Nami were in the 1st floor's Crafts Department.

Nanako: "Kanji-kun, can you teach me how to do dolls?"

Kanji: "Um… sure Nanako-chan!"

Mika: "You know to sew? How cool!"

Chie: "From what I've heard, he's very good!"

Mika and Nami: "Teach us too, Kanji!"

Kanji started to blush. Natsuki and Malbec were on the Food court on their first date.

Malbec: "You look so good today, Natsuki."

Natsuki: "You too, Malbec. It's great to spend time with you."

Later, at 3:30 pm, all of them went to the Food Court to eat. They laughed, ate, shared stuff and more. At 6 o'clock, they went to the movies. They saw a comedy one. Yukiko laughed her head off. At 9, they returned to their homes. Seta reached his house halfwat wet, because it started to rain.

Seta: "Midnight Channel Must be on today."

He went to his room. He called Yosuke and Atsuki.

Yosuke: "It's 11:50. I'm in front of the TV."

Atsuki: "Me too."

The grandfather clock chimed. It was midnight. The TV suddenly turned on by itself. It showed a girl with a big beret.

Atsuki: "I think it's Nami!"

Yosuke: "We have to tell Yamase-san and Yayoi!"


	17. Nami's Disappearance

Chapter 17

Nami's Dissappearance

Seta called Yayoi. Atsuki called Yui.

Seta: "Yayoi, I don't mean to worry you, but we think Nami's the next target. Is she in her room?"

Yayoi: "Yes, she is. Thanks for telling me. I'll keep a good eye on her."

Yayoi hangs up. Seta receives a call from Atsuki.

Atsuki: "I told Yui-san. She will keep an eye on her. You'd better tell your uncle and Nanako. I'll report to FORT."

Seta: "Thanks, buddy."

Seta hangs up. Atsuki calls FORT. The Chief Ray responds.

Atsuki: "Chief, we suspect that the next target is on Nami Kamishiro."

Ray: "The Kamishiro girl? That's weird…I'll send people from PICUS over there."

Ray hangs up. Atsuki drops to his bed and sleeps. The next morning at Seta's house…

Ryotaro: "You suspect that the next attack is to Nami Kamishiro?"

Nanako: "Who are those evil people?"

Seta: "We don't know. That's why I need you and Natsuki to have an eye on her. Any weird stuff, tell Yui Yamase. She will be around the school."

Seta, Atsuki, Nola and Yayoi were walking the girls to school in east of Inaba. Nanako was in 1st year, Nami and Natsuki were on 2nd year, and in the same classroom. Malbec was on 2nd year too. They left the girls in charge of Yui. Rui went up to school with the rest.

At lunch, Yayoi received a call. It was Nami's teacher.

Teacher: "Hello, Ms. Kamishiro? It's your sister's teacher. Nami dissapeared this morning. I got the explanation from Yamase-san about what's going on. She went to the bathroom and I sent Malbec and Natsuki with her. From what Malbec told me, Natsuki entered the bathroom with her, and then, a couple of minutes later, he heard a scream. When he entered, Natsuki was knocked out cold, and Nami was nowhere to be found."

Yayoi stood frozen as she heard the teacher.

Teacher: "Yui-san started an investigation. Ms. Kamishiro, do not worry. Nami will appear back soon."

Yayoi: "Thank you for informing me, miss."

She hangs up.

Yayoi: "People, Nami dissapeared."

Yayoi bursts out in tears and runs off. They found her at the nearby park in the swings, crying.

Yayoi: "Why Nami? Why an innocent person? WHY!"

Seta: "Don't worry Yayoi. We'll save her. I promise."

Yayoi stands up and kisses Seta fully on the mouth.

Yayoi: "Let's go to the TV world later. We have to rescue Nami!"

They returned to school. They got two tests in the afternoon, and wwent to the extracurricular classes. At 5:00 pm, they left Nanako, natsuki and Malbec under Ryotaro's eye, and they went to Junes.

They ate at the food court, shopped a little, then at 7 they entered the TV world. When they reached the TV world, the gang got too surprised. The castle had moved east. Now to the north, there was only a tall tower. Yayoi was desperate.

Yayoi: "Nami must be in there. We're coming for you Nami!"

They ran into the tower.


	18. Kamishiro Suicide Tower

Chapter 18

Kamishiro Suicide Tower

They ran headfirst into the castle. Then, they stopped dead. In front of of them were Mika and Hibiki's Shadow.

Shadow Mika: "Stop right there!"

Mika: "Huh?"

Hibiki: "Us? How come?"

Shadow Hibiki: "What, scared of yourselves?"

Mika: "You? What the hell some stupid clones can do to us?"

Hibiki: "Um… Mika… that!"

In front of them the two Shadows fused. They transformed into two serpents twirled in one branch. The branch had inscribed the word 'loneliness'.

Mika: "Mommy!"

Fused Shadow: "Now you believe our potential?"

Rise and Rui start planning and checking weakness. Rise noticed something.

Rise: "People, attack the main branch! And use fire and lightning attacks!"

Seta, Yukiko and Kanji did all the fighting. In less than a couple of minutes, it was defeated.

Kanji: "That was easy!"

Mika and Hibiki accepted their secret selves and collected their Personas: Yatagarasu from the Sun Arcana and Chu Chullain from the Tower Arcana respectively. They continued running upwards. They found many dead ends, but at last, they reached the last room. It had a stairway to the top of the tower. They crept carefully, and on the top they found that is was raining.

Atsuki: "Raining? In here?"

Seta: "Yes, it's weird. Only fog is supposed to be here."

Teddie: "Maybe because many people are depressed on the real world, the rain resembles it."

?: "Or maybe's because it's my doing…"

Chie: "Who's there?"

Another Yayoi steps from the shadows. Next to her was Nami unconscious.

Shadow Yayoi: "Welcome to the Kamishiro Suicide Tower. This is 'my' sisiter Nami."

Yayoi: "She's my sister, you loony!"

Shadow Yayoi: "Yes, I know you're loony, because you're ME! I'll make you feel the pain!"

The Shadow transformed into a gigantic ball. It warped and transfigured. It turned into a Grim Reaper!

Shadow Yayoi: "To start, let me do this. CONDEMNED SPELL!"

They felt that they were being swallowed. When they looked at their feet, the floor was swallowing them!

Kenneth: "I think we have to beat her to revert the spell or we'll die!"

Seta: "OK, let's do it!"

Everyone: "Chaaaaaaarge!"

The persona users started to attack the gigantic shadow. Kenneth took care of Nami. Suddenly, he feels someone's there!

Kenneth: "Uh… guys…there's something there…"

Atsuki, Yosuke, Rui and Kanji came near him.

Yosuke: "What happened?"

Kenneth points down the tower. A cloaked man appeared as from thin air near the entrance of the TV world.

Atsuki: "It's him. He's the one kidnapping people and bringing them here."

The cloaked man walked into nothingness.

Rui: "What the…?"

Kanji: "Hey! The others are in trouble! I'll go help!"

Kanji ran to help them. Mika, Yukiko, and Rise were knocked out. Teddie got blasted, so as Akira. Ryo and Shinji were charging attacks. Seta, Nola, Chie, Hibiki and now Kanji were fighting all out. Shinji and Ryo's attack was fully charged. They ran to the Shadow and the attack devastated the top floors. The Shadow fell from the tower. When it reached the bottom, a thud was heard.

The team ran to the bottom, Yayoi carrying Nami, who was till unconscious. The Shadow was in the floor, all destroyed. The Shadow dissipated and the card was left. Her card was a Hanged Man Arcana Persona called Yatagarasu. Yayoi picked up the card and left.


	19. Out of Thick Air

**Chapter 19**

**Out of thick Air**

After the successful rescue of Nami from the tower, the team got a well rested week. The team went to a picnic, to Junes, around town, to Sweet Ring and to the river. November quickly changed into December. The school was organizing the Christmas Party. To the homeroom of Aoi was left to decorate the place of the party.

Seta: "Hey, let's decorate the gym two days before."

They split the tasks. Seta, Yosuke, Yayoi and Chie were putting the balloons. Nola, Shinji and Hibiki were putting the electronic stuff. Ryo was putting the podium. Teddie, Kenneth and Naoto were putting the screen. Yukiko, Kanji, Akira and Mika were putting the tables for the food and the flower arrangements. Rui and Rise were decorating with the Christmas themed stuff. Yosuke was testing the microphones.

Yosuke: "Whooo! We finished! Now, let's rest!"

Teddie: "Yes… good idea…"

Mika suddenly brought a topic up.

Mika: "Who you'll bring to the party?"

Seta: "I'll take Yayoi. Right?"

Yayoi: "Sure!"

Yukiko: "Hibiki and I will come."

Hibiki nodded.

Rise: "Akira asked me this morning to come with him."

Akira blushed.

Naoto: "Shinji and I will be together."

Shinji nodded too.

Atsuki: "Rui want to go with me?"

Rui: "Yeah, why not?"

Teddie: "I'll be bringing Ayane Matsunaga from the 2nd year."

Kanji: "Uh… I think I'll invite you, Mika."

Mika: " 'kay Kanji!"

Nola: "Ryo, you wanna?"

Ryo: "OK. I'll go with you."

Chie: "That leaves me and Yosuke!"

Yosuke: "God…Great!"

Seta: "What about you, Kenneth?"

Kenneth: "Um… err… no one… I don't feel like coming…"

Yosuke: "Why? I't going to be a hell of a fun."

Kenneth: "I…I…I'll think about it. Now if you excuse me…"

Kenneth ran outside the gym.

Chie: "Weird… He's never that downcast…"

Yukiko: "Yeah… He's always cheery."

Akira: "Man, I think he's screwed…"

The day of the Christmas Party came. At 7:30 pm, they were in front of the gym, greeting the people. Kenneth didn't appear. The teachers appeared at 9 o'clock, and still he didn't appear. Then some running was heard.

Kenneth: "Sorry I'm late!"

Kenneth appeared at 10 pm.

Yosuke: "Dude!"

Atsuki: "What happened? You're never THIS late."

Kenneth: "Forget about it. Let's go in. My presentation of the party is in 5 minutes."

They went inside.

Teddie: "Let's go around."

Five minutes later, Kenneth goes up to the podium.

Kenneth: "Good night fellow students, school authorities, teachers, parents and visitors. Welcome to our first Christmas Party of the Yagosami High School. Before starting, I will present a video of the people who made this happen."

He walks to the DVD, pulls a CD from a sealed envelope in top of the DVD. He returned back to the podium.

Kenneth: "I want to congratulate our group in the decoration and organization of the gym for the party."

He pressed the "PLAY" button on the remote. Suddenly, people start laughing. Kenneth looked to the screen. A video of himself being rejected and slapped appeared.

Chie: "Oh no! Poor boy!"

Ryo: "Who would do that to him?"

Hibiki: "Who was the rat that did the video?"

Kenneth's eyes start watering. He runs out from the party.

Yosuke: "Let's look for him!"

They splitted to look around the school. Ayane goes to them looking worried.

Ayane: "Did something bad happen? Kenneth-senpai was running to the main building crying."

Yayoi: "Did he was saying something?"

Ayane: "Well, I heard him saying 'I want to dissapear… I want to live in my own world…*sob* I want to live in peace!' and stuff like that…"

The team worried checked the whole Learning Building. Rui suddenly shouted.

Rui: "Hey! A door here's unlocked! It's the…"

Everyone: "TV room…"

Atsuki activated his Sigma. He saw a suffering Shinen floating.

Atsuki: "Yep. It's his."

Nola: "But he's not here…"

Naoto suddenly found Kenneth's glasses near the TV.

Naoto: "I think he was pushed in…"

Yukiko: "Let's tell his parents…"

They said goodbye to Ayane. They went to Kenneth's house on the other side of town.

Yosuke: "Man! He lives very far!"

Rise: "I wonder how he's so early…"

When they reached the house, Seta called Kenneth's parents. When the door opened, a plump woman and a skinny man appeared at the doorway.

Seta: "Um… good night, ma'am. We're Kenneth's friends."

Kenneth's mom: "Hi. How's it going?"

Yukiko: "Not so well."

Kenneth's mother noticed their change of feelings.

Kenneth's mom: "Did something happened to him?"

Ryo: "Someone pulled a prank on him and he ran out of the gym crying."

Kenneth's dad: "But where is he?"

Yayoi: "He… he dissapeared…"

Kenneth parents were astonished. Kenneth's mother started crying. His father told the little brother and the grandmother.

Kenneth's mom: "PLEASE! FIND HIM AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!"

The father said goodbye and the team went to Sweet Ring.

Shinji: "Maybe he's in there…"

Kanji: "But it's weird… he vanished in thin air…"

Teddie: "More like in thick air!"

Akira hits Teddie on the head to shut his mouth.


	20. The Temple Ruins

Chapter 20

The Temple Ruins

Atsuki, Seta and the others were looking for Kenneth. They brought Natsuki, Nanako and Nami with them. They went to the room where Kenneth dissappeared.

Chie: "Try here, Nanako-chan!"

Nanako used her powers to find the whereabouts of Kenneth.

Nanako: "I see him crying just here… wait… someone pushed him into the TV!"

Yukiko: "How is the one who pushed him?"

Nanako: "He's cloaked, but I can see his hand! It's a dark color!"

Atsuki: "Dark… color…"

Nami: "Maybe's that monster! You know, Graham Miller!"

Rui: "It might…"

Suddenly, Nola's phone started to ring.

Nola: "Hello? Hi, Chief!"

Nola activated the hologram.

Ray: "Greetings. I'm calling to tell you that Graham Miller escaped the PICUS prison. He left a doppelganger on his cell. We suspect that he's now in Inaba pursuing Miss Yamase and Miss Kamishiro. We think that he escaped on July, while they were inspecting."

Nami, Rui and Atsuki looked worried.

Yayoi: "It's gonna be Kisaragi all over again…"

Ray: "The thing is, you must rescue the boy before the 21st."

Yosuke: "What's today?"

Rise: "14th, Yosuke-kun."

Hibiki: "One week…"

Atsuki: "Let's go rescue him! Thanks Chief!"

The Chief nodded and the hologram vanished. The team went to Junes and went to the TV World. When they reached, they found that a forest appeared from nowhere. The team entered it. After a couple of minutes, they found some ruins within the forest.

Naoto: "He must be deep inside."

They entered the ruins. They found themselves in a circular room. In the room were four unlit torch stands and four entrances: one north, one east, one west and one southeast. They split into teams of five.

Seta, Kanji, Atsuki, Akira and Yayoi went west. Yosuke, Rise, Nola, Shinji and Nami went north. Chie, Teddie, Rui, Mika and Nanako went east, meanwhile Yukiko, Naoto, Ryo, Hibiki and Natsuki went southeast.

Seta's team appeared in a long hallway. When they reached the door at the end, they found a giant 8-bit monster. They destroyed the monster in minutes. The torch bracket lightened

Yosuke's team found a labyrinth. They found many dead ends. Finally, Nami found and opened the door and the others followed her. Inside they found another Shadow. This time it was Nami's.

Shadow Nami: "Welcome to the Boiler Room of Doom!"

Fire appeared around the room.

Yosuke: "Nami-chan, watch out what you say!"

Nami: "What do you mean,Yosuke-kun? She's not me anyway…"

The Shadow cackled in a high pitch and transformed.

Rise: "Here we go again…"

Nami's Shadow was a woman on top of a gigantic dog.

Nami: "Wha...what did I do?"

Rise: "Nami-chan, she's your hidden feelings."

Yosuke: "Let's beat it. Nami-chan, you'd better accept it afterwards."

The Shadow summoned two 16-bit skull dragons. Nola, Yosuke, Shinji and Rise were fighting them.

Shinji: "It's no use! Her minions revive!"

Nola: "Let's attack her directly!"

The dog defended the woman.

Yosuke: "OK! That's enough! I'm killing the dog!"

Yosuke attacked the dog. After a few hits, it is gone.

Nola: "NOW! FULL ATTACK!"

The four of them attack the Shadow at the same time. The Shadow dissipates and the card was left. It was the Persona Kurama Tengu from the Hermit Arcana.

Nami: "What's that?"

She points at the torch bracket.

Shinji: "I think it's for lighting the torch in the main room. Let's go!"

They return back. Chie and the others appeared in a twisted passageway.

Chie: "Man, I'm getting dizzy…"

They went around and around for many minutes. When they reached the door they felt cold.

Teddie: "Is there a draft in the room? It's beary cold…"

Chie: "Can you? Bear jokes are not appropriate."

Nanako opened the door. Inside they found a giant ice cube. They only saw Nanako reflected on it.

Nanako: "It's me, right?"

Mika: "It might…"

Nanako stands nearer. The reflected Nanako's eyes shone yellow.

Nanako: "Um… I think it's not me…"

Rui: "Why you say that?"

Nanako: "It's eyes shone yellow… it's creepy, Rui-chan…!"

The ice block started cracking.

Teddie: "Uh… Girls… the ice…"

Chie, Rui, Mika and Nanako looked at the ice. It already was a giant hole and from the hole, the Nanako was walking out of it.

Shadow Nanako: "Hi."

Nanako: "Hi. Who are you?"

Shadow Nanako: "I'm you."

Nanako: "Me? Oh, so that meant Seta! Our secret selves! Yes. I accept you as my other self."

Shadow Nanako: " Thanks. But I won't be easily be yours. I made a test for you. You'll have to beat my minion. I don't like fighting personally…"

A giant turtle appeared as from nowhere.

Shadow Nanako: "You only beat it. That's your job."

Shadow Nanako clapped her hands. They were transformed into 32- bit sprites of themselves.

Mika: "What the…"

Chie: "Shut up! Let's think…"

Teddie sees the turtle dislikes ice.

Teddie: "I think it hates ice. It's shivering!"

Chie: "OK! Ted, Mika and Rui: IT'S ICE POWER GALORE!"

The team attacked the turtle with ice attacks.

Teddie: "What did Akira-kun say last time?"

Mika: "Why you ask, Ted?"

Rui: "I think what Teddie's trying to do."

Chie: "I think it was ma… mabu…"

Teddie: "I remember now! MABUFULADYNE!"

The turtle vanished when the attack hit it.

Shadow Nanako: "Good. You're worthy of the power."

The Shadow vanished. The card was floating in mid-air. Nanako got it. It was Archangel from the Justice Arcana. Teddie picked the torch and they went out.

Yukiko and company appeared in a room with a river, a waterfall and a stone structure. They found a stairway down.

Yukiko: "I don't like the look of this…"

Ryo: "Neither do I…"

Hibiki: "Nor I."

Naoto: "Intriguing…"

Ryo: "This place is like a complex…"

Yukiko: "Kenneth's perfect world is very lush…"

Natsuki: "It's very weird coming from such a silent boy."

Hibiki: "Wait…I hear some sounds from up there…"

He points to the mountain behind the waterfall. They found a stairway to go up there. The mountain had an entrance to its inside.

Ryo found a giant door. The five of them pulled it. Inside there was a temple.

Ryo: "Oh God! This is a great discovery! This is the Sanctum of Ages and Seasons!"

Yukiko: "The Sanctum of Ages and Seasons?"

Hibiki: "The Sanctum of Ages and Seasons is a sacred place that you can go back and forth in time and change the seasons."

Natsuki: "Uh, guys…"

Natsuki points a dragon coming their way. It was with 64-bit graphics.

Yukiko: "Holy mother!"

They ran to escape the flame bursts.

Hibiki: "Oh man! Dragon?"

Ryo: "A rare Hungarian Horntail. It's on the Dragonology book I bought."

Naoto: "I think we have to fight them to get the torch."

A torch was in the middle of the pedestal.

Yukiko: "Well, let's fight!"

They started attacking the dragon.

Ryo: "The weak spot's his neck area. We'll have to hit him there!"

Hibiki and Yukiko concentrated on the neck while Naoto and Ryo confused the dragon. They defeated them after Yukiko gave it a mortal blow.

Natsuki: "Phew! That is hard!"

Hibiki: "It really was."

Naoto picked up the torch. The room started rumbling like as an earthquake.

Naoto: "The torch! It was a trap trigger!"

Ryo: "Holy!"

They ran down a passageway. A rock started rolling behind them and pointy things started appearing from the walls.

Hibiki: "Too much traps!"

Naoto: "Over here!"

She jumped to a ledge. They did the same.

Ryo: "Very clever, Naoto-chan!"

Naoto: "It was only logic after all."

The four teams appeared at the main hall. They told to themselves what happened to each other.

Yayoi: "So Nami and Nanako got Personas too."

Natsuki: "Weeeeell… I found this on the ledge."

Natsuki showed a white envelope.

Nola: "Well open it!"

From inside, a card fell out. Natsuki got her own Persona: Succubus from the Devil Arcana!

Nanako: "Your own Persona! That's good!"

Seta: "We nearly have the whole Arcanas! Only Hermit left!"

They lit the torches. From the middle of the room an elevator appeared. They all went insideit. The elevator went downwards.

Kanji: "This is getting weirder each minute!"

Yosuke: "Kenneth-kun must be down here!"

The elevator stopped. They got all outside it.

Rui: "I do not want to know what's next…"

Atsuki opened the door. They found Kenneth sitting in a throne.

Kenneth: "Welcome. This is my real world…"

Rise: "Guys, I think he's not talking right…"

Atsuki activates his Sigma. Kenneth is infected by a huge Silent.

Atsuki: "Let me destroy the Silent."

Atsuki nearly loss, but he defeated it. Kenneth dropped unconscious.

Akira: "This is a job well done."

Shinji: "Yes it is."

Teddie: "Thank God he's with us!"

Suddenly, the room went dark.

Nola: "What happened?"

A ray of light appears. In the ray, Shadow Kenneth is standing.

Shadow Kenneth: "Thanks for breaking the seal."

Hibiki: "Seal? Don't tell me the…"

Shadow Kenneth: "Yes. The Silent was a Seal that he put on himself to hold me inside of him."

Kenneth returned to his consciousness.

Kenneth: "You! You are never going to be me! This is MY WORLD!"

The shadow's face contorted with fury and transformed.

Yosuke: "!"

They saw the disfigured shadow. It was a knight with black armor. It had a blood-stained sword. Its cape was all burnt and broken.

Teddie: "Kenneth-kun has very deep secrets. We have to help him."

They started fighting it. They divided in groups of four. Team 1 was Seta, Kanji, Akira, Nola and Natsuki. Team 2 was Yosuke, Chie, Mika and Ryo. Team 3 was Yukiko, Teddie, Nanako and Naoto. Team 4 was Nami, Shinji, Yayoi and Hibiki. Rise and Rui were the support team.

The fight went on and on. The Shadow prevented to scan his weakness. Rui discovered the pattern.

Rui: "Hey! Look what attack he throws. Attack with the opposite attack!"

The Shadow attacked with fire. The Ice Adepts attacked. When it was with lightning, the Wind Adepts did their job. And so, it continued.

The fight still continued. They were getting annoyed, so they all charged different types of attack and attacked with a giant mixed attack. The boss fell down, defeated. Kenneth got his Persona: Omoikane from the Hierophant Arcana.

Kenneth: (crying) " *sob* Sorry I worried you so much! I feel awful! Life's so unfair! *sob*"

Yosuke: "Kenneth-kun, don't worry. Life's not fair with any of us."

Yukiko: "Let's go family will be happy to see you."


	21. Birthdays and Christmas

Chapter 21

Birthdays and Christmas

After the rescue of Kenneth in the TV World, the team got the next days to rest. In the 21st, they were out ouf the school for Christmas vacation.

Kenneth: "Hey guys! I'm inviting you people to my birthday the day after tomorrow. Want to come?"

They all said yes.

Kenneth: "Cool! Yukiko, can I separate the medium conference room of the inn?"

Yukiko: "Yes Kenneth-kun. I'll make the arrangements."

Kenneth: "Thank you very much, Yukiko-chan."

The 23rd they were doing stuff for the birthday. The Kisaragi teens were doing a cake. They were all cooperating in the making and decoration. The Inaba teens were decorating the conference room.

At 4, the others started appearing at the Amagi Inn. After that, at 5, Kenneth and his family arrived there. His family stayed at the lobby looking around. Kenneth found the conference room prepared, but no one was inside.

Kenneth: "Hello? Anyone here?"

Everyone: "Surprise!"

The party had started. Ryo and Hibiki gave him a book with many topics. Teddie brought Kenneth an oak wand that he ordered on Internet. Akira brought a box of donuts that he liked. Seta, Nanako and Atsuki bought Kenneth a cleaning set for his instrument. Naoto and Shinji brought him a new mouse and headphones for his computer. Mika handed him a new journal. Rui got him a cool blue and brown bracelet. Yayoi and Nami got a frame with a photo of them inside. Nola and Natsuki brought some candy. Yosuke brought a gift card from Junes. Chie gave him a collection of music books. Kanji handed over a new shirt. Yukiko and Rise made his favorite food.

Kenneth: (eyes watering) " Th… thanks you guys! I feel very grateful!"

Seta: "Don't sweat it."

They partied 'til 11 pm. The parents were taking his presents to his house. Ryotaro took the Kisaragi teens, Nami and Natsuki home. The rest were still there.

Kenneth: "Wooo! I'm tired. I'm going to the bathroom. I'll come in a sec ."

Kenneth ran to the bathroom. When he returned back, it was a freak mess. Yukiko was drunk because she had 5 bottles of sake. Naoto was protecting Nanako from a drunk Yosuke who was going to hit Seta. Seta was squashed between a drunk Rise and Teddie. Chie was laghing out at the crazy scene. Kanji got his bottle toppled up by Yosuke.

Kenneth: "O…K? That's weird…"

Ryotaro took them to their own houses. Kanji had to take Yosuke and Rise to their houses. Chie and Naoto left too. Kenneth was left on the other side of town.

The 25th was Christmas. Kanji and Yukiko were planning to do a party at Naoto's house.

Kanji: "I have invited our friends."

Yukiko: "Great, Kanji-kun."

Kanji, Naoto and Yukiko were decorating. At 3 o'clock, the people started appearing. Kenneth brought a bag full of presents for everyone.

Kenneth: "Hi guys! Merry Christmas!"

Yosuke: "Man, how did you?"

Kenneth: "My family won the lottery!"

Everyone cheered.

Yayoi: "So that's how you bought all of this?"

Kenneth: "Pretty much. We bought for the whoooole family, my friends back there, and for you people."

Kenneth started giving presents. Seta and Atsuki got some shirts, pants and a watch. Yosuke got a motorcycle. Chie and Mika received some kung-fu books and movies. Yukiko and Yayoi got some new dresses and necklaces. Shinji got a new Nintendo 3DS. Akira got a book on Bushido skills. Kanji got a new sewing set and a new black shirt with a skull design. Rise and Rui got a new pair of shoes.

Teddie got two books: one was a jokebook about bears and the other one is about auto-controlling speech. Hibiki has been given a math book. Kenneth donated some books to Tohodo for Ryo. Naoto and Nola got a new investigation set. Nanako, Nami and Natsuki got some stuff for them too. Even Symphony had its present: a new doghouse.

Kenneth: "It's my way to repay you from my birthday presents."

Yosuke: "Aw shucks! You didn't have to do it. Thanks!"

At 9, the party was over. They said goodbye to everyone and returned to their respective houses. In the start of the New Year 2013, they individually trained in the TV World. But what surprises await our heroes in this new year?


	22. Evolutions and Escapades

Chapter 22

Evolution and escapades

January was getting less colder day by day. The team spent the last days of their Christmas vacations training in the TV World. One day thety were training and Atsuki's Persona started to shine.

Atsuki: "Wha… what is happening?"

Seta: "Your Persona is evolving!"

Suddenly the other's Personas started to shine too.

Nanako: "Big bro… I'm scared!"

Yosuke: "Don't worry Nanako-chan."

Atsuki's Persona evolved from Akatsuki to Metatron. Nola's changed from Sylph to 's turned from Titania to Mother Harlot. Akira's Titan turned to Siegfried. Yayoi's Yatsufusa transformed into Vasuki. Nami's Persona turned from Kurama Tengu to Arahabaki. Hibiki's evolved from Chu Chullain to Yoshitsune. Mika's Persona Yatagarasu turned into Suparna. Ryo's Mot evolved to Rider. Shinji's Andra turned into Sui-Ki. Nanako's Persona turned from Archangel to Throne. Natsuki's evolved from Succubus to Lilith. Lastly, Kenneth's Persona evolved from Omoikane to Cerberus.

Everyone: "COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!"

Kenneth: "I suppose they are more enhanced, right?"

Chie: "Yes Kenneth-kun."

The team happily went back to their world. January literarily flew by. On February 5, Aoi Mautsumura and Noriko Kashiwagi gave them an announcement.

Kashiwagi: "This year, all of the seniors are going on a non-school trip!"

Everyone was confused.

Aoi: "I think she means not related to school or lectures."

Everyone cheered after that.

Ryo: "And to where is it, miss?"

Kashiwagi: "Tatsumi Port Island."

Seta and the others flinched. They remembered last year's events over there: the two-hour long lectures, the boring walks, the weird "hotel", when they got 'drunk' and the King's game.

Kanji: "At least is not school related!"

Aoi: "The date set for the trip is February 12th to February 18th. The finals will be the next month from March 14th to March 19th. Spring Break is in April 1st to the 6th.The rest of it will be for college papers and the class photo. The graduations will be held in May 27th."

Aoi stopped and dismissed them. The next week they were prepared to their trip. The teachers were with their class. When they reached there, they roamed freely around town. One day, in the park near the Gekkougan High School, they were having a picnic.

Suddenly, they heard a crash nearby. It was a tall guy with a blue hat and facial hair. He crashed the bike he was using with the school fence.

?: "Ow! Frickin' fence…"

Yosuke and Atsuki helped him up.

Yosuke: "Be careful, mister."

?: "Thank you! I suppose I crash easily…"

Yosuke: "Me too! What's your name?"

?: "Junpei Iori. And what's yours?"

Yosuke: "I'm Yosuke Hanamura, son of the manager of Junes Inaba branch, and this is Atsuki Saijo."

Atsuki: "Yo."

Junpei: "How cool. My other friends are coming in some minutes. We came to the school for a credit transcription."

Atsuki: "Want to come with us?"

Junpei: "Really?"

Yosuke: "Sure! Why not?"

Yosuke, Atsuki and Junpei came to the rest.

Yosuke: "Hey guys, this is Junpei. Junpei, these are our friends: Seta, Chie, Yukiko, Kanji, Rise, Teddie, Akira, Nola, Rui, Mika, Hibiki, Ryo, Yayoi, Kenneth, Shinji and Naoto."

Junpei: "Hello everyone! (turns to Naoto) Hello…"

Shinji and Kanji: "Eyes offa her!"

Junpei: "Sorry!"

?: "I knew Junpei would try to woo a girl…"

Junpei: "Hey! You're late!"

A couple of people came walking towards them.

Junpei: "Guys, these are my friends: Yukari Takeba, Akihiko Sanada, Fuuka Yamagishi, Ken Amada and Koromaru."

Yukari: "Hi there and welcome to Tatsumi Port Island!"

Chie: "Hi! My name is Chie, and these are my friends!"

Fuuka: "You're Persona-users, right?"

Every face turned to her.

Seta: "Yes. Why do you ask? And how do you know?"

Fuuka: "I, myself am a Persona-user, as so my friends."

Akihiko: "Changing the topic… shall we go to look for the paperwork at the school?"

Yosuke: "Can we go with you?"

Ken: "Sure, why not?"

Koromaru: "Woof!"

Yukiko: "Is the dog a Persona-user too?"

Yukari: "Yes. It's kind of rare…"

Shinji: "Cool!"

They went inside the school. The new people they met were nice. They went to the principal's office and looked for the papers. After that, they took a stroll inside the school.

Fuuka: "I wonder if the Audiovisual Room is still here…"

Fuuka opened the door. It was a room with a lot of TVs.

Kenneth: "Hey Seta, can we check the TV world? Maybe something changed…"

They all stuck their heads into the TVs. Junpei and the others were freaked out as they saw their heads vanish into the TV.

Junpei: "Oh God!"

Akihiko: "Now that's weird!"

Kenneth: (Inside The TV) "Dude, I can see the Kamishiro Suicide Tower very far away!"

Nola: "And I see the forest!"

Seta: "What's THAT?"

Seta points with the finger to two caped men walking into a black portal.

Mika: "Look, it's happening something!"

A weird vortex appeared in the center of the area far away.

Rui: "That's just wrong!"

They pulled their heads out. The others were very freaked out.

Fuuka: "What happened?"

Kanji: "Uh… it's hard to explain…"

They explained the others about the TV world and the incidents occurring around it.

Fuuka: "So that's an alternate world that Persona-users and the people thrown there can enter?"

Ryo: "That mostly sums it up."

Junpei: "That can't be real…"

Yosuke: "Want to see it for yourself?"

Yosuke shoved Junpei's head into the TV. Minutes later, he takes it out.

Junpei: "It IS real!"

The others try to stick their heads. When they pull out from the TV, they were scared.

Akira: "What happened?"

Akihiko: "Black Vortex… Lots of Shadows… fog lifting…"

Teddie: "Lots of Shadows and the fog lifting? That's beary bad news!"

Kenneth: "There will be an attack on Inaba! It will be massive!"

The team walked more in town to shake out of their heads of the impending attack.

Junpei: "Hey, guys… where are you staying?"

Naoto: "Hmm… let's see where Kashiwagi sent us…"

Naoto read the note that Kashiwagi gave them.

Naoto: "THE LOVE HOTEL?"

Everyone: "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

Junpei: "The Love hotel? The one we fought the Hierophant and the Lovers Arcana shadows?"

Akihiko: "Yep. The same…"

Ken: "I hope it doesn't happen like you told me…"

Yukari: "Aw, shaddup!"

They went to the 'hotel' to sleep for the other day. The room numbers were exactly as the time they were in the Amagi Inn, but now, Junpei, Yukari, Akihiko, Fuuka, Ken and Koromaru were in the same floor too.

Junpei and Akihiko pulled Seta, Yosuke, Kanji, Teddie, Atsuki and Akira to tell them a story. Hibiki, Ryo, Kenneth and Shinji were stuffed reading in Ryo's room. The girls were gossiping in Mika's room except for Chie who was taking a bath.

Junpei: "Four years ago in this very place, two powerful Shadows were hidden here. Their Arcanas were Hierophant and Lovers. Lovers was hidden and weird stuff happened."

Akihiko: "There were three mirrors different than the others. These mirrors couldn't reflect the view. One mirror was in where we fought the Hierophant Shadow. The other two were in random rooms: one in the first floor and one in the second floor. The Lovers was inside the mirror on the third floor."

Yosuke went to their room's mirror. There was no reflection. Suddenly, Yosuke disappeared from the room. Yosuke appeared in a bathroom. The water was running. The shower curtain suddenly opened. Chie was getting out of the shower.

Chie: "Yosuke! You pervert little rat! What are you doing here?"

Yosuke: "I… don't know!"

Chie walked to Yosuke and she hit him with an uppercut. Yosuke fell unconscious. The next day, Yosuke woke up.

Yosuke: "Ow! I have a sore jaw… maybe it was Chie's uppercut…"

Yosuke went outside his room. There, he found Junpei.

Yosuke: "Hey, dude… did you tell us a story last night?"

Junpei: "Yeah, I did. Why do you ask?"

Yosuke: "Didn't I vanish last night?"

Junpei: "No. You went to your room."

Yosuke: "Oh, thanks anyway…"

Ahead, Yosuke found Chie.

Chie: "Hi, Yosuke-pervert."

Yosuke: "Pervert? Why am I a pervert?"

Chie: "You entered my room last night! I hit you, and when I noticed you were sleep-walking, I took you to your bed."

Yosuke: "So you still had hit me…"

Chie: "Why 'still'?"

Yosuke: "Nothing!"

Later that day, the team and their new friends went to a pub.

Naoto: "Rise-chan, why this place?"

Rise: "They still owe me the other half. We only stayed an hour last year. It wasn't my fault that a blackout!"

Yukari: "Blackout, you say?"

Akihiko: "I think she means the attack of the Hermit Shadow."

Junpei: "That's the one that I wasn't in?"

?: "Yes, it was."

Mitsuru appeared with another girl.

Fuuka: "Aigis, Mitsuru!"

Aigis: "Hello."

Junpei: "Hello Mitsuru-senpai. What brings you here?"

Mitsuru: "I followed Aigis back here. She told me she sensed a huge force here."

Ryo: "Who is she?"

Ken: "She's Aigis: an anti-Shadow android."

Shinji: "Wow! An android! Can she use Personas too?"

Fuuka: "She has the 23rd Arcana: Aeon."

Rui: "23? I thought there were 22!"

Mitsuru: "As we all know there are 22 Arcanas: Fool, Magician, Priestess, Empress, Emperor, Hierophant, Lovers, Chariot, Justice, Hermit, Fortune, Strength, Hanged Man, Death, Temperance, Devil, Tower, Star, Moon, Sun, Judgement and World. Since Aigis is special, she developed very rare Arcana named Aeon, only for her."

Shinji: "Aw, she's even personalized!"

Mitsuru: "Still, she sensed a dark threat. I think something related to you is going to be attacked."

Teddie: "Maybe are those shadows that Akihiko-san said."

Yosuke: "So our families are the victims… that's horrible…"

Kanji: "Hey, let's shake out the bad ideas out of our minds. We'll solve them soon."

Rise: "I… I have an idea…*hic*… let's play…"

Yukiko: "King's Game! *hic*"

Yayoi: "How they got drunk all of a sudden?"

Ryo: "Maybe's the atmosphere…"

Naoto: "I don't like the feel of this…"

Kenneth: "Chill out, Naoto-chan! What is the worst that it could happen?"

Minutes later…

Yosuke: "Who's the king?"

Kanji: "I am…"

Seta: "Well Kanji, go ahead."

Kanji's Thoughts: "Please let it be Naoto…"

Kanji: "I want number 5 to kiss me… in the mouth…"

Kenneth: "Who's number 5?"

Akira: "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT? I'm number five?"

Kanji: "Damn…"

Kanji and Akira kissed.

Akira: "I'm scratching out."

Kanji: "Me too."

Another 5 minutes later…

Mika: "Who's the king?"

Yukiko: "Me! *hic* I want that… that… number 12 French kisses me!"

Yayoi: "Oh God…"

Yayoi and Yukiko French kiss.

Yayoi: "I'll drop out."

Yukiko: "I'm going to the bathroom…"

More minutes later…

Teddie: "Who's the King?"

Kenneth: "I am!"

Yukari: "What do you do now?"

Kenneth: "I want that… um… how to say it…

Hibiki: "Say it already!"

Kenneth: "Okay! I want that number 24 have a water fight in the bathroom with me!"

Mitsuru: "Holy shite! Are you nuts?"

Kenneth: "We retire and watch out, it's gonna be slippery afterwards!"

Kenneth and Mitsuru go out to a near bathroom. The next round starts.

Naoto: "Who is now?"

Rise: "MEEEEEEEEEEEE! I wanna that 17 wins me at a soda drinking contest. *hic*"

Teddie: "Soda!"

Teddie and Rise pass out by overdrinking in the soda contest.

Chie: "NEXT!"

Junpei: "Lucky me! I'm the King! I wanna number 8 have a date with me!"

Mika: "Damn it…I quit!"

The rounds passed by quickly. Seta, Naoto, Atsuki, Rui, Hibiki, Shinji, Fuuka, Akihiko, Ken, Yukari and Aigis are eliminated. The only left is Yosuke, Chie, Nola and Ryo.

Yosuke: "I'm King! Number 3 has to marry me in a period of 4 months!"

Chie: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! Marry Yosuke?"

Yosuke: "Chie Satonaka, will you marry me?"

Chie: "This… this is all of a sudden…"

Chie passed out.

Yosuke: "Chie? CHIE? CHIE!"

Yosuke carried her to the nearest hospital.

Ryo: "WE WON!"

Nola: "Great! We're the best!"

Suddenly, Kenneth and Mitsuru came out of the bathroom.

Kenneth: "What? Already finished?"

Rui: "Yep. Ryo and Nola won."

Ryo: "Finished using it?"

Mitsuru: "Yes, but watch out! It's slipper…. "

Nola: "Come here you nerd!"

Nola pulls Ryo by the neck and into the bathroom. It is heard a crash, a moan and some angry cursing. 20 minutes later, they come out and leave.


	23. The Finals

Chapter 23

The Finals

The team finished their last day of vacations in Tatsumi Port Island happily. They said good bye to their friends and returned to Inaba.

The next day, they were getting the finals. First, they got Foreign Languages at Monday. On Tuesday, they got English and Math. Wednesday were doing History. On Thursday, they got Physical Education and Science. Friday was Extracurricular Classes and Band. On the band test the teacher started to speak.

Mr. Sarumaki: "Tomorrow's the Spring Concert at the Central Shopping District's plaza. I'll be expecting you at 7:30 pm."

They went to get prepared for tomorrow. They bought and cleaned their clothes. Afterwards they went to the TV World.

Yosuke: "Dude!"

There was a gaping hole in the sky. A bunch of shadows can be seen very far away.

Kenneth: "I think they're going to attack any time soon."

Ryo: "We have to put more cams around…"

They trained around fighting groups of Shadows. The next morning Yosuke woke at 9 am. Just as he wakes up, he hears a girl calling him.

Chie: "Yosuke! Come down!"

Yosuke: "What the hell's Chie's doing here?"

Yosuke dresses and goes downstairs. He opens the door and finds Chie already dressed.

Chie: "Move it you dunce bucket! You'll be late!"

Chie kisses him and Yosuke, surprised, leads her to the living room.

Yosuke: "Wait until I take a bath and get dressed."

Yosuke walks towards the bathroom. Chie suddenly remembers something.

Chie: "OK, but can you give me something to eat?"

Yosuke ignores her.

Yosuke: (whispering) "Sure Meaty Momma…"

Yosuke goes in the bathroom. When he is inside taking the bath he feels a current of air.

Chie: "Holy Lord! Yosuke's smoking' hot!"

Chie sees Yosuke's sculptured body. Yosuke hears the shout and looks out.

Yosuke: "Ch…Chie?"

Yosuke covers his lower body.

Chie: "Uh… um…"

Yosuke: "Why you're here?"

Chie: "I needed to put the makeup and the door was open so I…"

Yosuke: "Open?"

Yosuke checks the lock and realizes that he did not lock it.

Yosuke: "Oh… so can I finish take the bath?"

Chie: "Su… sure!"

Chie, blushing madly, got out of the bathroom. Minutes later, Yosuke was already dressed and ready to go. Chie still wouldn't see him directly to the eye. He picked up the instrument and went to the plaza.

When they reach there, Mr. Sarumaki was taking their instruments' pitch. He had already taken the other grade students and started with the 12th graders. He was starting first with the boys. Chie went with the girls.

Chie: "Hi."

Yukiko: "Hi Chie. What's up with you?"

Chie: "Me? Oh, nothing! Nothing at all!"

Rui touches Chie.

Rui: "It's about Yosuke, right?"

Mika: "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! You saw Yosuke doing something weird, right?"

Chie: "Not exactly…"

Yayoi: "Don't tell me you saw him naked…"

Chie: "Uh…um…"

All girls: "You did?"

Chie just nodded.

All girls: "Holy!"

Rise: "And I thought I was the only one that looked at boy that way!"

Mika: "So how was it?"

Chie: "Um…"

Sarumaki: "Girls! You're next!"

The girls walked up to the teacher while the boys returned from him and sat under a tree.

Kenneth: "Ah… Our last days being seniors…"

Seta: "It is very nice, but I'm going to miss you a lot."

Hibiki: "But where are you going?"

Seta: "I'm going to college. Maybe to Tokyo University or somewhere else…"

Yosuke: "I'm going wherever you're going, partner. I'll maybe study marketing or something…"

Teddie: "I'll follow you too, Sensei!"

Chie: "Yukiko, Yayoi, Rui, Mika and I are going to have a vacation."

Rise: "I'm going back to showbiz for a while."

Shinji: "I'm going to study Computer Engineering. Kenneth, Ryo and Hibiki are going to different branches of engineering too."

Atsuki: "Well, Nola and I have to do something after graduation, but I will communicate with you."

Sarumaki called them over and started the concert. All of their family and friends were there. They finished and went to Sweet Ring to eat. Teddie and Mika hogged most of the cakes and Akira screamed at them. Suddenly, Liu Yee appeared at the doorway with Nanako, Nami, Symphony and Natsuki.

Liu Yee: "Saijo, Souji, we have a big problem in our hands."

He pointed over to where the school is. A gargantuan Shadow was on the school.


	24. Author's Note I

Author's note: 

Sorry for not updating in a looooooooooooooooooong time! College is absorbing too much time (I tell you, Engineering is NOT easy) and I'm having the biggest writer's block in months! I'll try to finish before the year ends. There are only two chapters left, so please R&R! It will be appreciated!

KennyQ


	25. Author's Note II:

Author's note II:

Hey guys, it's me again resurfacing from another semester! I'm writing this note because I'm looking for someone to fix the story to the right format of : If someone's interested, tell me who and how I can be helped! I appreciate it very much.

KennyQ


End file.
